


La fórmula

by maka_jarrah



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, cambio de sexo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maka_jarrah/pseuds/maka_jarrah
Summary: Steve está enamorado de Tony Stark, y quiere decírselo, pero un accidente de laboratorio le produce ciertos efectos secundarios.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Está historia la comencé en el 2012 después de los Vengadores y cerca de Iron Man 3, por eso tiene a Clint y Natasha (eran mi otp de espías)  
> De todas formas es un desvarío de mi mente insomne, espero disfruten la historia. Si no les gusta, son libres de destrozarme en comentarios jajaja.  
> PD1: Darcy aparece porque Kat Dennings es hermosa y la amo en todos sus papeles.  
> PD2: Algunos personajes están muy OOC, pero da lo mismo, esto es mi terapia.

-No puedo creerlo- comento Clint, riéndose en la cara del héroe de todos.  
-¿Por qué no me crees?  
-No puedo creer que al fin lo admitas.  
-¿A qué te refieres? -Preguntó confuso.  
-Por favor, puedo observarlos a ambos desde lejos… tu vienes al gimnasio, él llega a entrenar, tu vas a la cocina y a él se le antoja un café.  
-No lo había notado… -respondió Steve sonrojándose un poco.  
-Por favor, no creo que no hayas visto algo así en el ejército.  
El rubio se sonrojo, trato de recordar, pero la verdad no se había percatado, la guerra siempre fue la primera prioridad durante su estancia en la milicia. Pero si recordaba que a veces en la mitad de su guardia, cuando aún era un flacucho que nadie respetaba, solía ver a alguno que otro compañero ir a visitar a otro durante la noche. No lo golpeaban, pero preferían advertirle “amigablemente” que no los denunciara por salir de sus tiendas sin permiso.  
Clint observo al pensativo Capitán y sonrió bebiendo su café.  
-Sabía que no eres tan inocente como algunos creen.  
-No, no lo soy… -respondió sonrojado.  
-¿Quién no es inocente? –preguntó Tony, ocultándose tras las gafas oscuras que usaba en la iluminada cocina del cuartel.  
-Nadie es inocente Sr. Stark –respondió Steve tratando de ignorar que Tony solo llevaba bóxer y una camiseta sin mangas en color negro.  
-Capitán usted siempre tan informado –el playboy le puso una mano en el hombro mientras se sentó a compartir el café en la mesa.  
Mientras la tensión sexual se cortaba con un cuchillo Clint sonreía mirando al enrojecido Steve y a un Tony que se notaba que tras las gafas solo tenía ojos para el rubio.  
-Señor –interrumpió el momento Jarvis.  
-Dime.  
-Llamada de la Srta. Potts.  
-Bien, dame un momento y la transfieres al laboratorio –pidió molesto- Capitán, Legolas que disfruten su día.  
Clint espero a que Tony se hubiese alejado lo suficiente para hablar.  
-Si esperas que él te busque estás loco, siempre parece que le estuvieras reprochando algo, por lo que nunca intentará nada si no le das la pauta. Si el idiota ese te gusta, lo mejor que puedes hacer es ir a su laboratorio.  
Steve, se quedó con la boca abierta. El arquero no era el único que le había dicho que Tony no se le acercaba porque siempre lo estaba corrigiendo o retándolo casi como a un crio.  
-Natasha me dijo lo mismo.  
Clint sonrió, su cara era como una caja fuerte, nunca expresaba emoción, pero el nombrar a la Viuda Negra siempre lograba que un brillo se reflejara en sus ojos.  
-Díselo Capi. No perderás… mucho –dijo dándole una mirada lasciva.  
El rubio sonrió, volvió a mirar su taza de café, y luego enfrento la cara de Clint nuevamente.  
-Esperaré un rato.  
-¿Esperaras que se emborrache? –preguntó Clint rodando los ojos.  
-No, por favor… no me gusta que beba.  
-Entonces ve ahora.  
Steve se levantó decidido, y se dirigió hacia el laboratorio, pero fue detenido por Nick Fury en persona.  
-Capitán Rogers, me alegra encontrarlo, por favor acompáñeme.  
-Si señor –dijo siguiendo al Coronel, echando una última mirada melancólica hacia el laboratorio.  
-Como usted sabrá, SHIELDS en su constante afán por proteger la tierra cada cierto tiempo aparte de las investigaciones se dedica al bien social.  
-¿Caridad?  
-Más bien actividades recreativas y sociales.  
-Eventos de caridad –interrumpió sigilosamente el agente Coulson, que apareció prácticamente de la nada y desapareció de la misma manera.  
-¿Y qué tiene que ver conmigo? –preguntó Steve.  
-Pues habrán actividades este fin de semana para recolectar fondos…  
-Y te subastaran como a un pedazo de carne –comentó Tony que parecía también haber salido de la nada.  
-Sr Stark, me temo que no se le ha invitado a esta reunión –Argumentó Fury.  
-¿Reunión? Caminar en los pasillos no me parece una reunión.  
Fury abrió la puerta del despacho de Tony haciendo pasar al Capitán, espantando a Coulson y derritiendo a Tony todo con un solo ojo.  
-¿No es hora de que se vaya a la cama Sr. Stark? –Señaló Fury apuntando con los ojos al reloj.  
-Pues hoy no, Potts me ha hablado de ese evento y la verdad estoy muy interesado.  
Pasando delante de Fury se metió a la oficina y se sentó cómodamente en la silla vacía al lado de Steve.  
-Bien Stark ¿Pero al menos sería tan amable de ponerse un pantalón?  
-Dije que me interesaba, no que me quedaría toda la mañana aquí. Le recuerdo además que este es mi oficina y no hay lugares vetados para mí.  
-Bien… -Dijo Fury casi en un gruñido.  
Cerró la puerta tras de si y se sentó frente al rubio y al millonario.  
-Es una fiesta de alta sociedad…  
-Los únicos que pueden financiarlos –susurró en el oído de Steve, produciendo más que un cosquilleo en él.  
-Tony por favor… -suplicó con los ojos cerrados- Deja que el Coronel continúe…  
El playboy levanto las manos poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia, cruzándose de piernas y fingiendo poner atención.  
-Me alegra que me deje continuar… Subastaremos citas con algunos de nuestros agentes, y como usted Capitán es soltero, pues deseamos pedirle su cooperación.  
-¿Y yo? –dijo Tony en un puchero.  
-La señorita Potts se ha encargado de hacer otros donativos con tal de que usted no participe.  
-Pero… -trato de argumentar, pero fue interrumpido por el rubio.  
-Cuente conmigo señor.  
-Pueden retirarse.  
Ambos hombres se levantaron, el moreno adelantándose, Steve no pudo dejar de mirar el trasero de Tony.  
-¿Ve algo que le guste Capi?  
-¿Qué? –preguntó sorprendido.  
-Que si ve algo que le guste –dijo mostrándole unos hermosos cuadros en la pared- Llegaron anoche y Jarvis los mando instalar en la madrugada, parece que nadie los notó.  
-Oh, sí, son muy bonitos, pero los vendré a mirar luego, hasta luego Sr. Stark –dijo huyendo de la presencia del millonario y metiéndose en la cocina.  
-Me imagine que no serias capaz –dijo Clint sin mirarlo mientras completaba un puzle.  
-Pues iba decidido, pero Fury me interrumpió.  
-Escuche lo del evento –Dijo el arquero sin levantar la cabeza.  
-¿No participaras?  
-Sí, pero no seré el pedazo de carne.  
-Es por caridad -Trató de argumentar Steve  
-Eso dice Nick. Pero no creo que te haya dicho que no es solo por una noche.  
-¿De qué hablas?  
-Tendrás que salir por siete días con él o la afortunada.  
-¿Una semana? –Dijo imaginando su mente saliendo con otra persona que no fuera Tony- Creo que no debí decir que sí.  
\---  
Mientras tanto en el laboratorio, con la música al volumen máximo, Tony Stark jugaba con sus químicos, tratando de buscar una cura al estado del doctor Banner.  
-Señor… señor… -Jarvis optó por bajar la música- El Sr. Banner está tratando de entrar al laboratorio.  
-¿Pero porque no lo dejaste?  
-Usted indicó que no entrara nadie.  
-Jarvis, sabes que Bruce es mi compañero de juegos, déjalo pasar.  
El doctor, entró pasivamente acercándose a la mesa de experimentos de Tony.  
-Buenos días, pensé que estabas con Pepper –comentó mirando hacia todas partes.  
-Sabes que respeto este lugar como si fuera mi templo –replico guiñándole un ojo.  
-Claro… -murmuró mientras se ponía una bata de laboratorio para observar de cerca las actividades del millonario- ¿Qué preparas esta vez?  
-Un anulador de rayos gamma –dijo poniéndole total atención a los tubos.  
-No quiero ser voluntario para probarlo –dijo Bruce alejándose del mesón y acercándose a la máquina de café.  
-No lo serás, tengo unas ratas verdes superpoderosas esperando esta fórmula.  
-¿Ratas? –preguntó bebiendo un sorbo de café amargo.  
-Quise probar con conejitos pero Pepper me hubiese matado. Sin contar que el Capitán Cuatro de Julio también –dijo en voz más baja lanzando un suspiro.  
Bruce sonrió, tal vez Tony no le comento nunca nada pero solo bastaba verle la cara cada vez que Steve hacia aparición en el laboratorio o en cualquier lugar, al pobre parecía que se le saldrían los ojos, además de acelerársele el pulso, algo fácilmente detectable para alguien que vivía controlando sus impulsos.  
-Supongo que tienes anotaciones con respecto a esta fórmula – dijo pulsando botones en la pantalla digital.  
-Claro, y también las publique en el periódico de la mañana. Sabes que solo confió en mi cabeza como disco duro.  
-Y en Jarvis –pulso más información en la pantalla hasta que encontró una carpeta codificada- Dame el pass Tony.  
El millonario rodo los ojos, sabía que a su hermano de ciencia, como a Hawkeye le gustaba llamarlo, no se le escapaba nada.  
-Me gusta el trasero del capitán… - dijo en un susurro.  
-¿Con o sin espacios? –preguntó riendo.  
-Sin.  
-¿Supongo que no le echaste Whisky secretamente a la fórmula? .Le dijo Bruce apuntando a la pantalla.  
Bruce comenzó a leer los ingredientes, no contenía nada que no conociera, excepto algo que llamo poderosamente su atención: sangre del sujeto X.  
-¿Esta sangre es mía?  
-No, es del capitán.  
-¿Y cómo es que te la dio? –preguntó mirándolo fijamente.  
-Se la robé –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  
-Creo que no preguntaré en que momento lo hiciste, no quiero ser tu cómplice.  
\--------S/T-----------  
Steve golpeaba sacos de arena en el gimnasio, era lo que más hacia desde que había sido descongelado, era la mejor manera de botar tensiones y sobre todo la excitación que sentía al imaginarse a Tony en camiseta y bóxer.  
Si alguien le hubiese dicho que él, el orgullo de América, podría desear a un hombre le hubiese golpeado con la misma intensidad con la que golpeaba aquel saco de arena. Pero ahora en los tiempos que corrían, nada era tan extraño como hace 70 años atrás, donde estos temas eran definitivamente tabú.  
Se imaginaba la boca de Tony recorriendo su pecho, los brazos de Tony tocándole los abdominales, la espalda de Tony debajo de él, el miembro de Tony en su boca, sus manos en el miembro de Tony, su miembro en el cuerpo de Tony.  
La excitación cumplió su función cuando el saco de arena voló por lo menos 10 metros lejos de él, dejándolo sudado y respirando agitadamente, se miró hacia abajo solo para descubrir que su miembro estaba tan erecto como para izar una orgullosa bandera llena de barras y estrellas.  
-Buenos días –dijo Natasha.  
Steve miro hacia atrás, viendo a la recién llegada con toallas en sus manos, enfundada en un diminuto short de gimnasia y una camiseta.  
-Buenos días –dijo sin mirarla enrojecido y tratando de ocultar algo que estaba siendo demasiado obvio.  
La viuda negra llego prontamente frente a Steve, dándole un rápido vistazo, le arrojo una de las toallas, mientras sonreía.  
-A todos nos pasa, solo que a las chicas no se nos nota –dijo mientras dejaba su toalla en un rincón y tomando el talco para las manos. Volvió a mirar a Steve mientras felinamente se subía en los aros de gimnasia.  
-Yo… lo siento mucho –dijo el rubio cubriéndose con la toalla.  
-No te preocupes –dijo con los pies juntos en el aire y las manos en los anillos- Aunque me gustaría saber debido a que ha sido tu “incidente”.  
-No se ha debido a nada –respondió Steve mirando al vacío.  
-Si tú lo dices. ¿No ha venido tu acosador hoy?  
-¿Acosador? No sé a quién te refieres –Replicó tratando de parecer serio.  
-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero ¿Sabes que pude sacarle información a Loki?  
Steve se quedó mirándola, de seguro el halcón ya le había ido con el cuento, o tal vez había practicado alguna clase de tortura con él para que le dijera todo lo que sabe.  
-No, no ha venido. –dijo rindiéndose antes de ser una víctima más en la lista de Natasha Romanov.  
La viuda salto desde los anillos cayendo perfectamente en sus dos pies con sus brazos en alto, cual medallista olímpica.  
-Creo que ha sido suficiente ejercicio por hoy –miro la entrepierna de Steve y agregó- Vamos a la cocina, hay mucho que hablar.  
El rubio asintió y siguió a la pelirroja rumbo a la cocina, mirando a todas partes, esperando que aquel por el cual estaba comenzando a tener sueños nada sanos, no apareciera, si no, no sería capaz de dominarse y abusaría de su fuerza contra el hombre sin armadura.  
En eso estaba cuando sin darse cuenta llegaron a la cocina donde Natasha le sirvió un vaso de jugo y le señalo una silla frente a la suya.  
Se quedaron en silencio mientras la viuda lo analizaba fijamente con sus profundos ojos verdes. Steve se sintió bastante turbado ante el análisis que la mujer frente a él le estaba haciendo. 70 años habían pasado y aun no tenía ni una miserable idea de que querían o que pensaban las mujeres. Si tan solo no hubiese estado congelado tal vez podría descifrar un poco de aquellos seres que tan fascinantes siempre le parecieron.  
El silencio fue interrumpido por los “Hermanos de la ciencia” que venían riendo desde el laboratorio.  
-Jarvis, tengo hambre ¿Qué nos pueden traer de comida que no tarde más de media hora?  
-Pizza señor. Pero vengo recordándoles hace días que debe equilibrar su alimentación.  
-Bien, pizza con peperoni, tres tamaño familiar y sodas por favor, promete una buena propina si llegan pronto.  
-Como usted ordene Sr. Stark.  
Bruce se sentó junto a Natasha, y Tony se metió en el refrigerador de seguro a buscar un trago algo similar.  
Steve se levantó como un resorte y prácticamente huyo a su cuarto, con la disculpa de que debía ducharse, Tony con la cabeza metida en el congelador solo de oírlo se sintió arder.  
Una vez que el capitán desapareció, Tony se sentó en el lugar que había dejado el rubio, mirando el vaso de jugo a medio beber que estaba frente a él, y sin pensarlo comenzó a acariciar el borde donde sus labios se habían posado hace unos minutos.  
-Te extrañamos en el gimnasio Stark.  
El millonario miro a la pelirroja e hizo una mueca emulando a una sonrisa, pero siguió mirando el vaso aquel. Bruce miro a la mujer y le hizo un gesto en forma de corazón. Natasha asintió.  
-¿Cómo soportarás el hecho de que Steve deba estar una semana con la persona que lo compre en la subasta?  
Tony dejo caer el vaso, quedándose estático mirando a la nada.  
-No sé de qué me hablas.  
-He escuchado mucho esa frase el día de hoy –Dijo Natasha sonriendo- Me molesta que la gente no pueda ser honesta consigo misma.  
-Lo dice la mujer de las mil personalidades –Respondió Tony mirándola fijamente.  
-Me gusta conversar contigo Anthony, haces que reprima mis instintos asesinos –Caminó apaciblemente hasta la puerta de la cocina, desde donde dijo- Con mil personalidades he sido más honesta que tú, deberías pensar en Pepper…  
Tony trago saliva, la pelirroja tenía razón, si no actuaba para decirle lo que sentía a Steve era porque la sombra de Pepper lo detenía. Se levantó bruscamente dejando al pobre Banner con un sobresalto.  
-Jarvis.  
-¿Señor?  
-Prepara mi jet, voy rumbo a… -Se detuvo por un instante.  
-¿Adónde señor?  
-¿Dónde diablos esta Potts? –preguntó mirando a un confundido Bruce.  
-En Alemania señor… ¿Le aviso que va en camino?  
-No, solo necesito que me des su ubicación, le hare una visita sorpresa… Bruce…  
-¿Tony?  
-Dale una buena propina al de la pizza, nos vemos.  
El científico se quedó solo mirando el desastre que dejo Tony con el vaso de jugo. Y pensó que al fin Anthony Stark estaba empezando a hacer las cosas como correspondían.  
\-----S/T---


	2. Accidente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Espero estén disfrutando esta historia

Era miércoles en la mañana e iban ya dos días que Tony se había ido a Alemania tras Pepper Potts, cosa que a Steve Rogers le producía unos pensamientos bastante demoledores de lo que podía estar haciendo el millonario y su ex secretaria.   
Se decidió a quedarse en la cama, nunca lo hacía, pero le parecía bien por una vez no ir a entrenar, ahora solo debía presentarse a ese estúpido evento de recolección de fondos, como buen soldado tendría que comprometerse con la causa. Se giró en la cama mirando hacia el luminoso día que se cernía sobre la torre Stark, ahora llamada la mansión de los Vengadores. Si tan solo le hubiese podido decir algo a Tony antes de que se fuera tras su novia, se sentó en la cama y se dio con la mano en la cabeza, lo que él quería actualmente ya tenía dueña, y debía dejarlo ser.   
Pensó en huir, en irse lejos, en huir de sus sentimientos, en abandonar toda esperanza y renunciar a cualquier oportunidad que tuviera, solo por Pepper. Podía estar enamorado de Anthony Stark, pero respetaba demasiado a la mujer que seguramente en ese momento se estaba yendo a la cama con el objeto de sus deseos.  
Se levantó de una vez y automáticamente su cuerpo lo dirigió al único lugar donde podía sentir la esencia de Tony y así poder despedirse a la lejanía, el laboratorio.  
Nunca entendió porque el héroe millonario le dio acceso a aquel lugar, eran contados con los dedos de las manos los que podían entrar sin ningún tipo de restricción, y la mayoría de ellos sabían algo de ciencia, cosa que a Steve no es que no le interesara, pero él era más humanista que otra cosa, ahora si le hablaban de arte, era totalmente distinto.   
Al entrar al lugar, se encontró que no había nadie, pero todo olía a Tony, se fue acercando al mesón de trabajo y se sentó en una silla, desde donde se quedó contemplando los tubos de ensayo, mirando como todo ese laberinto iba goteando hacia un único recipiente. Si tan solo pudiera tener una fórmula mágica para olvidarse de lo que sentía por Tony. Instintivamente tomo un frasco con un líquido verdoso y lo acerco hacia su cara para observarlo mejor.   
Estaba tan ensimismado observando la viscosidad del líquido en cuestión que no sintió llegar a Bruce.  
-¿Qué haces aquí Steve? –preguntó calmadamente Banner.  
El rubio se sobresaltó haciendo que el frasco saltara por los aires bañándolo en la cabeza con su contenido.  
-Lo siento yo… -trató de disculparse mientras se limpiaba la cara- yo solo quería… bueno… es que…  
-Te entiendo, o al menos eso creo –Miró con pesadumbre los restos del recipiente roto en el piso- Deberías ir a darte un baño…  
-¿Sucede algo con este menjunje? –preguntó quitándose la camisa para terminar de limpiarse con ella.  
-Espero que no, ahora solo hazme caso y ve a quitártelo inmediatamente.  
El rubio obedeció, se fue rápidamente a su cuarto, estaba quitándose los pantalones para bañarse cuando se sintió mareado. Trato de afirmarse en la pared pero se desmayó quedando tirado en el piso a medio vestir.  
No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo tirado en el piso, ni como ahora al abrir los ojos se encontraba en la enfermería de la mansión. Sintió su cuerpo pesado, y recordó aquella vez en que se metió en la cámara que le modifico. Levanto su mano izquierda donde había una aguja insertada, conectada a un tubo con suero. También tenía un tubo en su nariz el que se sacó debido a la picazón que le producía.  
Algo extraño pasaba, comenzó a sentir que la cama y todos los objetos a su alrededor se hacían más y más grandes. Seguro alucinaba. Trató de sentarse en la cama pero volvió a desmayarse. Un ejercicio que se repitió por algún tiempo, volvía del desmayo intentaba levantarse y caía inconsciente nuevamente. Como al quinto desmayo, que no supo nunca la duración, logro articular palabras y llamo a Bruce. El científico llego cubierto por un traje que parecía de astronauta según la ideología de Steve.  
-¿Qué me sucede?  
-Aun no lo sabemos.  
-Por favor llama a Tony… -dijo volviendo a caer inconsciente.  
El doctor Banner observo al descolorido Steve, y volvió a salir del cuarto. Tomo el avanzado teléfono que le dio Tony y como pudo marco las pequeñas teclas, con bastante dificultad ya que aún se encontraba dentro de aquel traje  
-¿Stark?... ¿Estas ebrio?... Es una emergencia te necesito aquí lo más pronto que puedas… se trata de Steve…  
\----S/T---  
Natasha trato de rehusarse al uso del famoso traje anti radiación argumentando que parecer extraterrestres no le haría ningún bien a Steve, considerando su estado anímico actual.  
-Necesita saber que estamos por él –dijo cruzándose de manos- No voy a ponerme ese estúpido traje.  
-Podría hacerte daño la exposición -respondió Banner.  
-No tengo ningún súper poder que perder. A lo más podría quedarme calva, pero el cabello crece ¿lo sabes?  
-Tasha tiene razón, míralo, es nuevamente aquel muchachito que salía en los informes de Howard Stark. –respondió Clint, tratando de no alterar al Doctor Banner que ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia con la viuda.  
-Bien, pero no responderé por daños, llévale la comida y acompáñalo al menos una hora, luego debes darte un baño sanitario, para quitar residuos ¿entendido?  
-Si papá –dijo tomando la bandeja e ingresó al cuarto del Capitán.  
-¿Dónde demonios esta Tony Stark? ¿No debería haber llegado ayer? –pregunto Clint a Banner.  
-No lo sé, no me ha vuelto a contestar. Ni Jarvis ha podido ubicarlo.  
-¿Probo con la armadura?  
-También lo hizo, pero creo que tengo una idea, debemos comunicarnos con Thor. Tal vez su amigo el guardia de Asgard, Heimdall sepa dónde está.  
-¿Y cómo nos comunicamos con…?   
No alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando un sonoro trueno, sacudió el edificio. Ambos corrieron hacia la azotea que solo estaba a un par de pisos más arriba, encontrándose en el camino con el rubio semidiós.  
-Thor, compañero que bueno verte.  
-Bruce, Clint, me alegra verlos también. Heimdall me dijo que me necesitaban para ubicar a Tony.  
-¿Sabes dónde está? –preguntó el científico.  
-Se encontraba ebrio en un edificio, cerca de donde Loki quiso someter a la gente.  
-Sigue en Alemania –murmuro Clint- ¿Puedes ir por él?  
-Claro, lo deje arriba, esta medio desmayado pero sobrevivirá.  
Thor se dirigió a la cocina dejando al halcón y al científico, mudos mirándose entre ellos.  
-El tiempo pasa de manera diferente en Asgard –dedujo el científico.  
-Vamos por el paquete –concluyo Clint apuntando la azotea.  
Mientras en el cuarto de Steve, Natasha, estaba sentada en su cama ayudándole con la bandeja, sin dejar de mirar sobreprotectoramente a aquel chiquillo que volvió a ser.  
-Siento que me tienes lastima -se quejó Steve dándole una cucharada a la gelatina- Fui así hasta los 20, nunca me avergoncé de lo que fui. De lo que soy ahora.  
-No es lastima Steve, pero debes entender que desde que te conocí eras ese gigante sexy que demolía sacos de arena de un solo golpe. No me puedes pedir que me acostumbre de un momento a otro.  
-¿Crees que me quede así para siempre? ¿Un súper debilucho? –preguntó mirando al techo.  
-Si así fuera, seguirías siendo nuestro líder y amigo. No necesitas tener una tonelada de fibra, para demostrar que eres uno de nuestros integrantes más inteligentes y valientes.  
-¿Qué crees que piense Tony?  
Natasha guardo silencio, en el fondo guardaba la esperanza de que Tony sintiera algo real por el soldado y que no solo se sintiera atraído por el escultural cuerpo que poseía como el Capitán América.  
-Quisiera saberlo –dijo dándole la mejor de sus sonrisas de ánimo.  
-Te agradezco que vinieras sin el traje, me haces sentir como una persona, como un ser humano.  
Ella no pudo evitar enternecerse, y abrazo a Steve quien tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no derramar una lagrima.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve ya tuvo el accidente y bueno, se viene la gala de S.H.I.E.L.D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supieran que esta historia le he avanzado como nunca, siento que todo me da una idea. Es maravilloso que los musos se apiaden de mi y me inspiren.  
> Agradezco a quienes han leído, han dejado sus kudos y hey! dejen un comentario con su odio, su amor o solo con un hola.  
> Como recompensa, dejé este capitulo mas largo, espero les guste.

-No puedo creer que en vez de venir cuando te llamé, te hayas puesto a beber más -regañó Bruce a Tony mientras lo metía a la ducha caliente- Como puedes dejarme solo en una crisis de esta envergadura.  
-Yo… lo siento, a veces la presión es más fuerte.  
-Por favor, te enfrentas al peligro diariamente, casi te mata un portal a otra dimensión y ahora tienes miedo.  
-No sé si es miedo, pero… -cerro la puerta de la ducha- Pensé que Steve moriría… y no pude sopórtalo.  
-Peor aún, si hubiese sido la última vez que podías ver a Steve con vida ¿habrías decidido emborracharte en vez de decirle…?  
-¿En vez de decirle que? –gritó a través del shower door.  
-Pues que… ¡qué diablos! Decirle que sientes algo por él.  
Tony asomo su cabeza estilando hacia afuera.  
-¿Sentir cosas por Steve? ¿Estas bromeando?  
-Deja tu broma Tony, nadie aquí es tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de cómo se miran el uno al otro, de la manera en que se comportan cuando están cerca, aunque tal vez tú si eres tan idiota, como para no distinguir lo que sientes por él, de lo que sientes por Pepper….  
-Terminé con Pepper –Respondió saliendo de la ducha empapado y aun cubierto por sus bóxer- Dame una toalla.  
Bruce lo miró boquiabierto, no podía creer la tranquilidad con la que le decía algunas cosas y luego negaba otras.  
-¿Lo hiciste por Steve? –preguntó el doctor.  
-No tendría que terminar con nadie por esa causa, ya que no tengo nada con Steve –Se pasó la toalla por el pelo- Pero si podría ser que la encontré en la cama con Happy.  
-¿En serio?  
-En serio, creo que fue el final más amistoso que pudimos tener… ¿Recuerdas cuando me llamaste para avisarme lo de Steve? –Bruce asintió- Pues estaba celebrando mi soltería.  
-O sea, eres libre para…  
-Para estar con quien yo quiera y hacer lo que quiera ¿Puedes girarte?  
-¿Al menos iras a visitarlo a la enfermería? –Preguntó girándose- Antes de uno de sus desmayos pidió verte.  
-Probablemente vaya a verlo ¿Aun va lo de la recaudación de Fury?  
-Sí, pero no creo que las cosas estén de ánimo para celebraciones.  
-Aunque no lo estén, la iniciativa debe seguir funcionando.  
-Definitivamente, no te entiendo Stark –respondió Bruce saliendo del baño, antes de convertirse en cierto personaje verde y terminar matando a Tony por cabeza dura.  
Una vez solo, Tony se sentó en el excusado, y comenzó a llorar.  
\---S/T---  
-Eres muy pequeño –comentó riendo Thor.  
-Gracias… creo… -respondió Steve- ¿Y a ti no te dan miedo los químicos humanos?  
-Por favor midgardiano, eso solo le afecta a los humanos. Me alegra que estés vivo, pudo ser peor.  
Steve se miró, definitivamente extrañaba su antiguo cuerpo, pero debería aprender a usar nuevamente el que lo acompaño toda su adolescencia. Se sentía miserable, porque habían pasado casi tres días y Tony aún no se había presentado, ni siquiera a burlarse, menos a saludar o a robarle los postres como era habitual.  
Bruce no le quiso decir nada, pero ya había dado la orden para que se levantara de la cama y caminara por la casa, ya había concluido que no estaban en un ambiente tóxico, y que además el soldado se recuperaba mas rápidamente de lo que se podía creer, sin embargo en el fondo sabía que esto era temporal.  
Lo único que pidió fue volver a su cuarto, con la secreta esperanza de encontrarse con Tony en el camino, pero no ocurrió. Luego fue el hecho de que sus cuartos estaban separados solo por una pared.  
Nick Fury fue a verlo, indicándole que el evento se realizaría, pero que sería reemplazado por un compañero de SHIELD, algo que molesto al rubio al sentirse discriminado.  
-Deseo asistir Fury.  
-Pero Capitán Rogers yo…  
Lo que no quería decirle el Coronel, era que lo más probable es que nadie diera ni un duro por su persona, pero tanto insistió con el deber, con el compromiso, que Fury accedió, dejándole en claro que todo lo malo que pudiese suceder seria responsabilidad suya.  
Esa misma tarde un sastre de SHIELD, acudió a dejarle el nuevo esmoquin, arreglado a las nuevas formas del Capitán. Bastante pequeño para lo que acostumbraba usar hasta hace poco. Steve se puso el traje y se miró al espejo, tal vez no se veía arrebatadoramente guapo, pero si elegante y clásico. Estaba nervioso. No esperaba nada, pero él nunca retrocedía ante algún desafío. Se quedó contemplándose al espejo, tal como una vez lo hizo frente a una ventana de una oficina de reclutamiento.  
-Te ves muy guapo Steve –dijo Natasha con una sonrisa mientras entraba sensualmente al cuarto.  
-Gracias. –Dijo sonrojándose- ¿Aun no se ha sabido nada de Tony?  
Natasha fingió no escuchar, y se acercó a hacerle el nudo de la corbata a Steve. Solo le sonrió y él pareció entender su silencio.  
-Ya aparecerá, seguro esta ebrio en algún rincón de su maldito laboratorio –respondió mirando a la nada.  
\- ¿Ya nos vamos? La limosina nos espera Capi –le respondió Natasha con la mejor de sus sonrisas.  
El edificio al que llegaron estaba totalmente resguardado, no tan solo por la policía, sino que por toda clase de servicio secreto existente.  
Nada de molestos periodistas alrededor, solo algunos agentes hacían las veces de fotógrafos aficionados, filmando y retratando a los invitados elegantemente vestidos que hacían su arribo en el lugar. El chofer les abrió la puerta, Steve descendió primero ofreciéndole su brazo a Natasha para que ella con su ajustado vestido negro bajara del vehículo.  
-Creo que somos los primeros Vengadores en llegar. –Sonrió la pelirroja.  
-Espero que no sea así.  
Steve era casi tan bajito como ella, pero su atractivo radicaba en sus brillantes ojos azules y esa hermosa sonrisa que destacaba en su delgado rostro. Uno de los agentes se acercó a saludarles y tomarles una fotografía. Natasha apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del rubio y sonrió. Steve comenzó a ponerse nervioso.  
Siguieron rumbo a la entrada del gran edificio. Se sentía nervioso, y bastante apenado cuando los demás agentes le miraban. De seguro le habían reconocido, solo su cuerpo había cambiado, aún continuaba teniendo el mismo corte de pelo y esa sonrisa que iluminaba todo su rostro.  
\----  
Uno de los agentes hizo de presentador de la subasta, el tipo tenía bastante carisma, demostrada al hacer que aquellos dinosaurios enjoyados, soltaran mucho dinero de sus abultadas billeteras.  
Pero ni el más experimentado de los martilleros habría podido rematar al delgado Steve, que aguantó estoicamente en el escenario los murmullos y las risas de las mujeres del lugar y de algunos hombres, y de sus vergonzosos ofrecimientos.  
Iban apenas en 500 dólares, cuando Natasha se acercó a Jane y a Darcy, convenciéndolas de ofrecer por Steve. Reunieron unos 5000 dólares aumentados además por Bruce y Clint, quienes no podían soportar la humillación de su compañero, Thor ofreció piedras preciosas, pero prefirieron no arriesgarse por la procedencia de aquellas joyas.  
-Cinco mil dólares –dijo Natasha levantando su mano.  
-Un millón de dólares –Se escuchó al fondo del salón.  
Todos voltearon a ver al ofertador, siendo grande la sorpresa de los Vengadores al darse cuenta de que era Tony Stark, vestido con su mejor esmoquin y un Martini en la mano, acercándose seductoramente al escenario.  
-¿Esta seguro señor Stark? –pregunto el improvisado martillero.  
-¿Duda acaso de mi fortuna? –Tony le dio un sorbo a su copa mientras le guiñaba el ojo- Podría ofrecerte dos millones entonces.  
-Sr. Stark…  
-Vamos, sabes que quieres decirlo. –Dijo sonriéndole al tipo- Dilo…  
El hombre observó a Steve, no entendía como estaba dando más dinero que el recaudado por todos los anteriores agentes juntos, pero más nervioso estaba al ver a Tony Stark el millonario frente a él. Miró una última vez a Tony y luego donde estaba Nick Fury, quien asintió.  
-Vendido al señor Stark en dos millones de dólares… puede pasar a retirar su… premio.  
El millonario se subió al escenario, le entrego la copa al subastador, y tomo del brazo a Steve, arrastrándolo del escenario aun choqueado. Antes de bajarse hizo sus característicos signos de pandilla con las manos, ayudando luego a bajar a Steve.  
El rubio comenzó a ahogarse, nunca espero el ofrecimiento de Tony, menos después de que no se hubiese aparecido por su cuarto, menos cuando cambio la clave de acceso a su laboratorio, menos cuando dejo de aparecerse por el gimnasio y por la cocina. El ataque de asma consecuencia de volver a ser el delgado Steve, parecía no cesar.  
El moreno solo lo miraba sin saber mucho que hacer.  
-Toma, usa esto – dijo la pelirroja acercándole un inhalador que saco de su pequeño bolso.  
-¿Qué… es… esto…?  
-Es un inhalador, un poco más moderno de lo que recuerdas.  
El rubio inhalo 3 veces y comenzó a respirar con más facilidad, Jane le ayudo a componerse mientras la viuda se llevaba de un brazo a Tony.  
-¿Qué demonios crees que haces Stark? No te presentas en casi una semana, el pobre tipo casi muere y tú ni siquiera asomas tu nariz. Si te hubiese pillado en la mansión te hubiese golpeado tan duro…  
-Lo siento, sé que debí acercarme, pero no estaba seguro… yo…  
-Si le haces daño Tony Stark, te juro que te arrepentirás, te recomiendo que duermas con un ojo abierto. Te aseguro que sabrás porque me llaman la viuda negra.  
Natasha estaba furiosa, parecía aniquilar al moreno con el fuego de sus ojos, ella que siempre ocultaba sus sentimientos, pero esta vez parecía algo personal. Tony la miró con algo de miedo, y asintió.  
Volvieron a acercarse a los demás Vengadores que charlaban animadamente con Steve.  
-Te ves bien capi, un poco pequeño, pero los humanos son así –comentaba alegre Thor, soltándose la corbata de moño- ¿Cómo soportan esto?  
-Steve, te recomendaría que mejor te fueras a descansar, no sabemos aún los efectos totales del suero –dijo calmadamente Bruce.  
-Banner, no seas aguafiestas, he pagado bastante bien por el trasero del capi… lo siento no quise decir eso… pero bueno, he pagado y ahora pienso disfrutar mi compra… eso no suena mejor…  
-Te entendimos Stark. Solo tráelo sano y salvo. –Gruño la viuda- sobre todo sano.  
-Déjalo Tasha, tiene razón, soy casi de su pertenencia por una semana.  
-Pero Steve…  
-Deja, al menos debo agradecer que me haya salvado de la humillación debido a mi tozudez.  
-Bueno, ya que el capitán está de acuerdo, ahora todos ustedes vayan a bailar o a comer o lo que sea que se hace en estas galas. Nosotros nos retiramos. Señor Rogers por favor –dijo apuntándole la salida.  
El rubio asintió y avanzó rumbo a Natasha a quien le dio las gracias y por lo bajo le dijo que no se preocupara, que sabía cuidarse. Y se fue delante de Tony rumbo a la limosina que los estaba esperando afuera en la alfombra roja.  
Aun había fotógrafos revoloteando, y más aún cuando se trataba de la mayor puja de la noche. Tony abrazo al capitán mientras sonreía con su risa publicitaria. Luego se subieron al vehículo yéndose con rumbo desconocido.  
-¿Crees que Steve esté bien? –dijo Clint ofreciéndole una copa a la pelirroja.  
-Por el bien de Stark, eso espero.  
-T/S-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me odien, Tony es un personaje complejo y he puesto mucho de su dolor y el no quererse mostrar vulnerable.  
> Ya les dije que este fic es un pequeño mutante? jajaja
> 
> hasta un próximo capitulo :)


	4. Tony tiene un corazón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luego de la subasta. Tony quiere demostrarle al Capitán, que tiene buenas intenciones...

Una vez en la Torre, Steve estaba sentado en el cómodo sofá del salón. Mientras Tony movía una coctelera. Sirvió dos copas y se acercó al joven rubio.  
-¿Bebes? -dijo Tony ofreciéndole una copa.  
-No gracias.  
-Bueno –Contestó. Se bebió una y luego la otra- ¿Qué quieres hacer?  
-Tú deberías saberlo, tú pagaste por mí. –dijo Steve mirando hacia afuera, tratando de ocultar sus nervios.  
-Vamos Steve, que no soy el maldito que todos quieren creer. Tuve una maldita semana, no puedes odiarme por eso.  
-¿Una mala semana? –El capitán siempre tan educado- Mírame, yo tuve una mala semana, volví a ser delgado, pequeño y además asmático, pero aun así no me he puesto a beber como un imbécil, ni me eche a morir porque no fuiste… -Se detuvo, pero no a tiempo.  
-¿Por qué no fui? ¿Te molesta que no haya ido a verte?  
-Eso ya no importa -Steve volvió a mirar afuera - No habría servido de nada. Todo fue mi culpa, no debí meterme en tu laboratorio.  
-Yo no debí dejar nada tirado como lo hice, pero quiero demostrarte…  
-¿Qué me puedes demostrar Tony? ¿Qué tienes dinero de sobra? ¿Qué no te importa nadie?  
-Eso no es verdad Steve y lo sabes.  
-No Tony, no sé nada. No puedo saber nada de alguien a quien casi no conozco.  
Steve lo miró muy fríamente, nunca había sido más sincero en toda su vida, pero se sentía así, despojado casi de todos sus sentimientos. Estaba dolido y decidió demostrárselo a Tony. Y el moreno quería demostrar todo lo contrario.  
-Ya verás que esta semana cambiaras de opinión. –dijo tomando su mano y mirándolo cálidamente.  
Esa noche lo dejo en la puerta de su cuarto, dándole un abrazo, Tony se conmovió un poco al sentir tan frágil al rubio, que incluso parecía que temblaba, lo cual era verdad pero era por la cercanía del otro que por debilidad.  
-Buenas noches Capi. Mañana comienza la semana de Tony –el moreno le guiñó el ojo antes de darle una sonrisa y retirarse rumbo a su laboratorio.  
-Buenas noches Tony –Respondió en un susurro el rubio antes de entrar a su cuarto.  
\---  
Eran cerca de las 9 de la mañana, una hora en la que Steve antes solía entrenar, pero este día se quedó mirando el techo, pensando en que estupidez haría Tony, o peor aún que tontería le haría hacer a él. Prefirió no pensar más y cerró los ojos cuando un golpe en la puerta le termino de alejar de sus pensamientos.  
-Buenos días Capi. –Dijo el millonario entrando con una bandeja- Traje el desayuno.  
El rubio se sobresaltó, más aun cuando acostumbrado a dormir sin camiseta, vio su huesudo pecho al aire, algo que el moreno pareció no mirar, cuando dejo la bandeja en una mesita y le acerco una camiseta.  
-¿Qué esto Stark? ¿Acaso no soy yo tu esclavo? –Dijo vistiéndose.  
-No recuerdo haber participado en trata de blancas, sino que pague por una semana de citas contigo y eso es lo que voy a tener.  
Steve se puso pálido, había muchas cosas que no esperaba escuchar de Anthony Stark y decir que quería citas con él, encabezaba la lista.  
-¿Tú…? –tosió un poco mientras pensaba que decir- ¿Preparaste el desayuno?  
-No exactamente, solo lo traje, pero creo que es un buen gesto con el cual comenzar el día.  
Acerco la mesita a la cama y se sentó junto al capitán, sirviéndole jugo y acercándole la mermelada para sus tostadas.  
-No es necesario que hagas esto para pagar tus culpas.  
-Para empezar, no tengo culpas que pagar. En segundo lugar deja de quejarte por todo y en tercer lugar…  
-¿En tercer lugar que?  
-Tienes mermelada en la mejilla.  
Steve se limpió el lado izquierdo, pero tenía la pequeña mancha en el lado derecho, Tony acerco su mano para limpiarle, sintiendo casi electricidad al tocar al rubio, sin quererlo se mordió los labios, al imaginar tan cerca los labios del soldado.  
-Yo… lo siento… bueno ahí estás limpio Capi.  
Desayunaron en silencio, Steve había sentido lo mismo, pero no quiso ilusionarse. Estaba convencido que Tony solo le tenía lastima, y lo demostraría de un momento a otro.  
Por su parte el moreno, termino de comprobar que esas descarga de energía era más que la atracción por el exquisito cuerpo que el rubio había lucido hasta hace unos días y estaba convencido de que el capitán sería más que su amigo al terminar esa semana.  
Tony estaba recogiendo la bandeja para irse cuando Natasha entro al cuarto sin golpear dándole una mirada de odio antes de sentarse junto al rubio.  
-No te aproveches Romanov. Pague por él, por favor aléjate.  
La pelirroja se quiso levantar a encararlo pero Steve no se lo permitió.  
-Vendré a buscarte como a las dos Steve. –dijo cerrando la puerta sin esperar la respuesta. Dejando a Natasha y a Steve solos, estaba sintiendo celos, pero quería saber porque ella le defendía tanto.  
-Jarvis.  
-¿Señor?  
-Necesito la conversación que están teniendo en ese cuarto.  
-Pero señor, usted mismo prohibió los micrófonos en los dormitorios.  
-Que imbécil fui –dijo entrando a la cocina- Clint que maravilla encontrarte aquí….  
-No me digas. –respondió el halcón bebiendo tranquilamente su café.  
-¿Tú sabes que le pasa a la viuda?  
-No creo que le pase nada, pero a ti te dará un ataque –dijo lanzándole el periódico.  
“El millonario Anthony Stark, pago 2 millones de dólares por cita con agente de Shield ¿Se ha terminado el romance con su ex secretaria?”  
-Como si me importara.  
-Sigue leyendo.  
“Se dice que el millonario ha decidido volver a las viejas andadas y está saliendo nuevamente del closet…”  
-Nunca olvidaran mi experimentación en la universidad. –dijo rodando los ojos.  
-Continua.  
“…Pago la suma más alta de la noche por un agente de Shield bastante delgado y pequeño, pero de brillantes ojos azules”  
-Cuando se entere Steve se deprimirá –concluyo el rubio levantándose de la mesa- Me voy a entrenar.  
-Si, hazlo, y aleja a la viuda de Steve.  
Tony se quedó solo, mirando el periódico y echándole una ligera mirada al hermoso trasero de Clint y volvió a su lectura.  
-Odio que estos idiotas logren colarse en un evento tan exclusivo. ¡Jarvis!  
-¿Señor?  
-Prepara el laboratorio y esconde todos los periódicos de hoy y si puedes hacer que el internet se caiga en el edificio lo agradecería mucho.  
-Claro señor, me alegro de que quiera proteger al Capitán.  
-Mejor prepara lo que te ordene antes de las 2.  
El moreno se sonrojo, y se fue rumbo al laboratorio llevando el periódico en la mano.  
\--  
-Steve, debes cuidarte de Tony, creo que puede aprovecharse de ti.  
-Tasha, eso ya no me preocupa, lo de él es pura lastima. –dijo terminando de vestirse.  
-No te confíes. Él es más experimentado y tú… -Natasha se detuvo.  
-Y yo soy solo un idiota debilucho.  
-Yo no dije eso.  
-No hace falta que lo digas, es lo que soy ahora.  
-No puedes vivir teniendo lastima de ti mismo, eres valiente y lo demostraste. Y tu corazón es enorme, es solo que me recuerdas a alguien…- La viuda agacho la cabeza- ¿Vamos a entrenar?  
-Si es que no me da otro ataque de asma.  
Se fueron al gimnasio donde Natasha le enseño algunos golpes simples de artes marciales y luego el rubio trato de golpear un rato el saco de arena, sin lograr moverlo. Después de al menos dos horas entrenando, un silbido les interrumpió.  
Era Clint que se acercó sonriendo, y tomo a la pelirroja de la cintura dándole un apasionado beso en la boca. Ella se dejó sorprender por un momento pero luego lo tumbo haciéndole una llave, a lo que él la arrastro al suelo poniéndose sobre ella y volviendo a besarla. Natasha reía mientras seguían dando volteretas y besándose.  
Steve rio de aquel ritual de apareamiento tan curioso, a lo que los amantes medio despeinados reaccionaron.  
-Lo siento Steve, yo creo que… -trato de disculparse Clint, mientras se levantaba del suelo.  
-No tienen nada que decirme, me ha quedado bastante claro. -Sonrió nervioso el rubio- Hacen linda pareja.  
-Ve a bañarte, creo que Stark está buscándote. –dijo Clint sin soltar la cintura de la viuda.  
-No tienes que inventar cosas para pedirme que les de privacidad. -dijo largándose del gimnasio.  
-No tengo que inventar nada, está esperándote en tu cuarto.  
Steve se puso nervioso, sintió su corazón latir más fuerte, pero trato de detener su ansiedad caminando lentamente hacia donde estaba el millonario. Tenía que ser fuerte, y demostrarle a Tony que no le importaba, que no estaba dolido por su desaparición, que no se rendiría ante sus encantos y que no sería parte de la colección de amantes aunque se muriera de ganas. Era tratar de hacerse el fuerte o rendirse al no tener esperanza.  
-Menos mal que llegaste capi. Se nos hace tarde. –Dijo Tony mirando su reloj.  
-¿Tenemos algo que hacer? –dijo restándole importancia, mientras buscaba una toalla.  
-Sí, tenemos bastante que hacer; deje todo en el baño para que entres de una vez, no pienso posponer mi agenda por ti.  
-No tienes que hacer nada por mí, y sabes que te pertenezco esta semana, no huiré de mi responsabilidad.  
-Si no quieres huir, entonces tienes cinco minutos para ducharte, me quedare aquí a tomar el tiempo.  
-Está bien.  
El rubio capitán se introdujo en el baño dejando al moreno con la habitación a su merced. No se preocupó de lo que pudiera hacer allí, solo se preocupó de tomarse los 5 minutos exactos para estar pronto en su cita, estaba ansioso por eso.  
Tony aprovecho la lejanía del capitán y comenzó a fisgonear los muebles, instalando una pequeña micro cámara en el borde del closet, teniendo perfecta visual del al menos la cama y gran parte de la habitación. En su fugaz investigación encontró bocetos de monos con tutu y algunos dibujos de Natasha con patas de araña, tuvo que contener la risa. Miró un poco más en aquel cuaderno esperando encontrarse con algún dibujo de sí mismo, pero no encontró nada, lo que si le llamo la atención fue un boceto de un chico de unos 20 años con uniforme militar.  
-¿Qué haces?  
-Nada, solo miraba -dijo soltando el cuaderno- Un trabajo impresionante, tienes talento.  
Tony giró para quedarse frente al soldado, cubierto solo por una toalla. Ambos se quedaron en un incómodo silencio, Steve no le quitaba la mirada y el moreno trataba de mirar disimuladamente el delgado torso del hombre.  
-¿Viste algo que te guste?  
-Lo estoy viendo ahora –dijo haciendo una mueca.  
-Deja que me vista –respondió girándose para ocultar sus nervios.  
Tony se asomó por la ventana dándole una última mirada a la espalda de Steve. Aprovecho de mirar el escritorio que estaba ubicado allí, le llamo la atención el orden con el que tenía los objetos. Un portalápices, una agenda “¿quién usa estas cosas aun?” se preguntó, una caja de lápices de acuarela y una brújula. No quiso tomar nada y siguió mirando el paisaje que se veía desde la torre Stark ahora.  
-Puedes girarte, estoy listo.  
-Que buen entrenamiento tuviste, bañado y vestido solo en ocho minutos, espero que sea lo único que hagas en tan poco tiempo.  
Steve se mostró molesto, pero decidió no prestarle atención.  
-Esa ropa te queda horrible. –observo Tony cruzándose de brazos.  
-Es lo único que me queda.  
-Lo siento Capi pero debemos ir de compras.  
El rubio se miró su ropa y sonrió, tal vez no le gustaba ser propiedad de Stark, pero ya que seria una semana acepto la oferta.  
Como era de esperar Tony no llevaría al militar a comprar en un mercado de pulgas, fueron directamente a las elegantes y exclusivas tiendas de New York. Lo hizo probarse todo lo que pudo, hasta que Steve tuvo que decir basta, le parecía demasiada la suma de sus compras.  
-Podría vestir a todo un pelotón con lo que has pagado por esto.  
-Tal vez, pero la verdad me gustaría más desnudar a toda una tropa que vestirla.  
Steve se sonrojó, siempre que el moreno era tan directo no sabía que contestarle, prefería ocultar su sonrojo y mirar a otro lado.  
Después de las compras, y vestido con ropa adecuada a su nuevo cuerpo se fueron a almorzar. Llegaron a un exclusivo restorán donde les esperaban, el maître les condujo al segundo piso del lugar donde estaba todo reservado solo para ellos. Tony le separo la silla para que se sentara y se acomodó frente al rubio mirándolo fijamente mientras este miraba el menú.  
Les sirvieron un aperitivo, el que Steve pidió sin alcohol, aun no sabía que efecto podía tener en su cuerpo. Hablaron de temas banales, como el clima y algo de deportes, Tony solo escuchaba al entusiasmado rubio hablar. Los deportes no eran su fuerte, pero demostró todo el interés que pudo.  
Cuando les trajeron la comida, Steve degustó el primer bocado vio la cara de satisfacción de Stark.  
-¿Te gusta la opera?  
-Asistí a un ensayo una vez, me pareció hermoso. Pero eran tiempos difíciles y decidí alistarme.  
-Ya sé esa historia, pero de seguro que pensar día y noche en la milicia no era todo lo que hacías.  
-Pues no, también tome algunos cursos de dibujo por correspondencia.  
-¿Por correspondencia?  
-Si. Enviaba el giro postal me mandaban el folleto con algunas instrucciones y yo las seguía. Se me daban fáciles. Cuando tenía suerte, me enviaban alguna litografía o las miniaturas de alguna pintura famosa.  
-Entonces ahora que no eres esa sexy masa de músculos podrías estudiar artes.  
Rogers miró furioso a Tony, seguro no le decía eso con mala intención pero se sintió molesto.  
-Tal vez me vaya a estudiar Tony, y lo haré lo más lejos que pueda.  
-No te molestes, no he dicho nada malo es solo que no sabemos si tu actual condición será… definitiva y pues me gustaría ayudarte a entrar a una universidad prestigiosa. Pepper da grandes sumas a varias.  
Apretó los puños al escuchar su nombre, en ese preciso momento odiaba a aquella mujer a la que tantas veces envidió por compartir el mundo y la cama de Stark.  
-¿Aun le hablas? -dijo tratando de no darle importancia  
-¿A quién? –preguntó el moreno haciéndose el tonto.  
-A Pepper.  
-Por supuesto, dirige mi compañía y además se acuesta con mi chófer –respondió bebiendo tranquilamente.  
Terminaron de comer casi en silencio, solo se daban miradas furtivas de vez en cuando. Luego se fueron rumbo al rascacielos.  
-Necesito que a las siete vistas ese esmoquin que compramos. Se puntual Capi.  
Se lo dijo antes de sumergirse nuevamente en su laboratorio del cual no salió hasta cerca de las seis cuando Jarvis le indico sus obligaciones, pero al no obedecer le dejo sin energía ni luminaria por lo que debió salir de allí.  
-Creo que te di demasiada personalidad.  
-Lo sé señor. Creo que ese cinco por ciento de su personalidad a veces me supera.  
-Recuérdame no crear otro como tú.  
-Gracias señor. Su baño le espera a la temperatura de su preferencia y el helicóptero le espera en una hora.  
-Gracias Jarvis. Y verifica bien las órdenes de mañana, y recuerda total discreción.  
-Por supuesto señor.  
Steve después del almuerzo se fue a recostar, se sentía un poco débil, pero se lo ocultó magistralmente a Tony. A pesar de que le tenía un poco de resentimiento, el comentarle su estado se habría prestado para infundirle aún más lastima, y él no estaba dispuesto a caer en aquel truco. Durmió el resto de la tarde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, no me odien, tengo varios capítulos, pero estoy en búsqueda de trabajo por lo que las entrevistas personales y todo lo que conlleva me ha superado un poco. En compensación, les dejo este capitulo mas largo de lo habitual.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo de larga duración, ya que tal vez no pueda subir en un rato...

Aquella tarde al regreso, Tony se metió a su habitación, durmió un rato y luego se levantó por una ducha. Aquella noche quería hacer algo realmente especial para Steve.  
-Señor tiene a la señorita Potts esperándole en su cuarto.  
-Jarvis dile que iré en seguida.  
Tony salió de su baño cubierto solo por la toalla amarrada a su cintura, mientras se secaba el pelo con una más pequeña a juego, no alcanzo a dar más de tres pasos fuera de ahí cuando encontró a su ex secretaria sentada sexymente en el borde de su cama, con un vestido demasiado ajustado de color azul que destacaba además de sus curvas sus profundos pero fríos ojos azules. Se notaba la furia que emitían.  
-Me alegra no verte ebrio –Soltó con amargura.  
-Y a mí no verte en la cama con otro –Respondió dándole la espalda mientras se vestía.  
-No sé por qué te sientes tan ofendido Tony, fuiste especialmente a Alemania a terminar conmigo.  
-Tal vez, pero creo que tú podrías haberme dicho que estabas con Happy antes de hacerme ir tan lejos.  
-Eras el único que no sabía que lo nuestro se terminó hace meses, cuando al fin conociste a tu ídolo del traje a rayas.  
-¿Son celos lo que escucho en tu voz?  
-Tal vez si, tal vez no.   
-Tal vez necesites decirme pronto aquello por lo que viniste Virginia.  
-¿Virginia? ¿Es esta la forma en la que nos trataremos de ahora en adelante? -dijo ella acercándose lentamente al moreno.  
-Solo tenemos una relación laboral, por lo que me parece que tratarte por tu nombre es perfecto.  
Ella sonrió amargamente, tal vez se había refugiado en Happy debido a la soledad que sentía al estar al lado de Tony, pero aun con esas condiciones, sus sentimientos no se acabaron pero si fueron minimizados para evitar su dolor.  
-Bien, aunque me extraña que hables de relación laboral, llevas al menos dos semanas sin presentarte en las industrias Stark.  
-Jarvis me mantiene al día con lo que sucede en la oficina, muchos papeles, juntas, blablablá, lo mismo de siempre. Ahora, por favor, dime a que viniste tengo una cita con Steve.   
Pepper se quedó seria, al fin lo comprendió, sabia de que a Tony le gustaba el capitán, pero se le cruzó por la cabeza que debido a su transformación ya no lo tomaría en cuenta.  
-Entonces es serio lo que sientes por el capitán, no era solo su magnífico exterior lo que te atraía de él.  
-No tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que siento…. –respondió arrepintiéndose de sus palabras.  
-¿De lo que tú sientes? ¿Y lo que yo sentía? Debiste ser sincero entonces en su momento y no esperar a que me aburriera de esperarte, de esas noches en que te olvidabas de las citas, o de los aniversarios y ocasiones especiales. Solo debiste decírmelo. –Pepper comenzó a llorar- No sé qué esperas ¿Hacerlo sufrir también cuando te aburras de tu nuevo juguete?   
-No fuiste un juguete, yo solo pensé que todo seguiría tal cual, como cuando empezamos. No creas que no te quise, es solo…  
-Es solo que nunca fui Steve –Aquellas palabras dolieron al salir de su boca.  
-De verdad lo lamento Pepper, nunca quise dañarte, pero tú me conociste tal cual soy y aceptaste que fuera trabajólico y que…  
-Y aun así pensé que yo era importante para ti, pero solo fue engañarme –Le interrumpió la mujer.  
-También me engañe a mi mismo pensando que esto era lo que quería. Yo si te quise, y mucho pero no estaba listo para una relación.  
-¿Y lo estás ahora?  
Tony se quedó callado y agacho la cabeza, mientras trataba de abotonar su camisa, Pepper se acercó a él, poniendo su mano en el reactor de arco.  
-Si ahora estás listo, demuéstrale que tienes corazón, y no te aproveches de Steve.   
Tony tomo su mano y la beso, luego le dio un fuerte abrazo, que pareció durar una eternidad, mientras le susurraba en el oído un suave “Lo siento”.  
Al separarse, ella le ayudo con la corbata de moño y el resto del traje. Se asemejaba a los viejos tiempos en el que ella solo era la secretaria y se preocupaba hasta del más mínimo detalle.  
-Voy a vivir con Happy –Le soltó de pronto.  
-Me alegro por ti, espero que las cosas te funcionen bien. –Sonó totalmente sincero.  
-Espero que para ti también funcionen.  
Pepper le dio un beso en la frente y se fue, al fin habían sacado el dolor del medio de su relación y le habían dado paso a la amistad.  
\----  
Steve estaba nervioso, despertó cerca de las seis y media, no había dormido mucho pero al menos descansó lo suficiente para levantarse con más ánimo. Se dio una ducha rápida y se enfundo el traje de etiqueta, diez para las siete ya estaba listo y nervioso esperando la llegada del empresario. Ni siquiera sabía adonde irían pero estaba emocionado.  
Tony le saludo cortésmente, y le dirigió hacia la azotea del edificio, donde se subieron a un quinjet y partieron con rumbo desconocido.  
-¿Dónde vamos? –pregunto Steve mientras miraba por la ventana los edificios a su alrededor.  
-Quédate tranquilo, ya te enteraras –respondió el moreno comenzando a descender sobre un edificio- Ya llegamos Steven.  
Bajaron del quinjet y se introdujeron al edificio por unas viejas escaleras. De pronto la música les rodeo.  
-¿Es… es un teatro?  
-Sí, veremos una maravillosa opera. –dijo con suavidad en su voz.  
Un hombre elegantemente vestido los condujo hasta un palco privado donde una mesa con velas, champaña y rosas les esperaban.  
Tony ayudo a Steve a sentarse y le sirvió la espumeante bebida antes de sentarse y hacer lo propio con su copa.  
-Por una primera cita, tu primera ópera y espero que muchas otras primeras cosas Capi –brindó mirándole fijamente mientras le hacía un guiño.  
Bebió un sorbo rogando que la iluminación de las velas ocultara su sonrojo, pensando en aquellas primeras cosas a las que se podía haber referido el millonario. Dejó la copa en la mesa y observó que todo el lugar estaba vacío a excepción de ellos dos.  
-¿No hay nadie más Tony? -Preguntó evidenciando su emoción.  
-No. Es una función privada. Tu primera vez en una ópera de verdad debe ser especial. Además cenaremos antes, he preparado cosas muy especiales para ti esta semana.   
-No deberías sacrificarte tanto Tony, solo fue por caridad. Puedo devolverte el dinero de…  
-¿De qué hablas? –dijo el moreno mirando una lista de vinos.  
-Tu pagaste esa cantidad solo por lastima, por no verme humillado. Te lo agradezco enormemente pero no era necesario. Siempre estuve acostumbrado a valerme por mí mismo. Una humillación no me hará daño en lo absoluto.  
Tony aparto la carta de vinos y le miró a los ojos con una mueca de molestia en el rostro.  
-Yo no hago caridad. No desembolsaría un céntimo por algo que no me interesa o no vale la pena. Ahora olvídate de esas estupideces de orgullo que tienes en la cabeza. Si estás aquí no es tan solo por como lucias, sino porque lo vales Steve Rogers. Vamos a comer, a pasar una hermosa velada y disfrutar todo lo que tengo planeado.   
Steve le miró con firmeza, mordiéndose las palabras, sin duda el millonario no dejaba relucir sus verdaderas intenciones pero al menos había dado a conocer un punto importante y era que si le interesaba y eso para él era lo suficiente como para empezar a bajar la guardia de a poco.  
Comieron tranquilamente, el rubio se sentía relajado, y disfrutó más la conversación. Tony le contaba de las óperas de Europa, de que a pesar de amar el rock pesado, aun tenia conciencia de lo que podía transmitir una soprano cantando con sentimiento, o como podía elevarlo la interpretación de un barítono o un tenor solo con el timbre de su voz.  
De pronto las luces parpadearon indicando que la obra comenzaría, se cambiaron de lugar y se sentaron en los asientos del palco, muy cerca el uno del otro. Tony se sintió reconfortado con la presencia cálida del rubio.   
Al transcurrir la obra, la música y los cantos Steve se emocionó, nunca había estado en una función completa solo en un ensayo de una pequeña opereta en Brooklyn, que fue organizada por un viejo jefe de la mafia, amigo de su difunto padre. Pero al compararlo con esto, era totalmente diferente.  
Al terminar la obra, una furtiva lágrima de emoción cruzó su mejilla mientras aplaudía de pie ante el saludo de los intérpretes. Steve no pudo evitar lanzar una rosa a la Soprano.  
Se sentaron nuevamente en la mesa a disfrutar de un delicioso postre y una nueva copa de champaña, Steve bebió con cuidado, mucho menos de una copa pero se mareó un poco. De pronto todo le pareció divertido y la cercanía de Tony se le hacía más deseable y las ganas de acercarse al moreno se fueron haciendo muy evidentes.  
Salieron del lugar rumbo al quinjet, Steve detuvo a Tony antes de subirse a la nave y se acercó torpemente, quedo a menos de diez centímetros del moreno y se lanzó a los labios del millonario quien no le esquivó, pero le detuvo suavemente antes de que el rubio completara su objetivo.  
Steve se quedó frio, sin querer entender el rechazo del moreno, le miró fijamente con sus profundos ojos azules esperando una explicación.  
-No quiero lastima tampoco Steve, si nos besamos debe ser porque tú lo quieras y no porque el alcohol te guíe, cuando estés seguro ambos lo sabremos.  
Tony le dio la espalda y se subió a la nave, el rubio dudo un momento pero le siguió. Tomo el rechazo de Tony con molestia pero también decidió que las palabras del moreno eran netamente un desafío.  
Al llegar a la torre Stark se encontraron con risas en la azotea, la curiosidad les ganó y se acercaron a su punto de proveniencia, se encontraron con Bruce y Darcy abrazados mirando las estrellas sobre unas mantas, Steve observó la fuente con fresas y una botella de champaña, sonrió al pensar que Bruce estaba encontrando un nuevo lugar en el mundo.  
-Buenas noches –Carraspeó Tony mirando a la pareja.  
El doctor Banner se levantó de su posición y saludo a los recién llegados con una sonrisa nerviosa. Darcy se acomodó la ropa y saludo rápidamente, ocultando nerviosamente su rostro.  
-Buenas noches Capitán, Tony.  
-Supongo que Jane también está de visita –Dijo Tony rodando los ojos.  
-Supone bien señor Stark –Respondió la morena- Por eso estamos aquí.  
-Ya te dije que el señor Stark era mi padre, yo soy Tony, o en su defecto Iron Man.  
La chica sonrió y asintió.  
-Prepárate para no dormir Capi –Dijo el moreno sonriendo maliciosamente.  
-¿De qué hablas? –Respondió nervioso.  
-Pues de que Thor está en casa y Jane está con él -Respondió alzando las cejas y guiñando un ojo.  
-Oh, cierto -Fue toda su respuesta.  
Siempre que Thor estaba de visita y Jane venía a verlo el desastre se aproximaba, eran demasiado pasionales, los gritos de éxtasis se podían escuchar varios pisos arriba, excepto en el tejado del lugar o en el laboratorio, a pesar de que Tony tomó las medidas necesarias para que los cuartos del edificio fueran a prueba de ruido, debido a los incidentes durante la venida de Loki, no aplico nuevamente esas reformas.  
-¿Les molesta si nos sentamos un rato con ustedes? –Pidió Tony.  
-Por supuesto que no –Respondió Banner, quien recibió un pellizco poco disimulado de la mujer.  
Tony sonrió, y decidió quedarse de pie para pedirle informes a Jarvis.  
-¡JARVIS!  
-¿Señor? -Respondió la voz.  
-¿Cómo está todo por aquí?  
-Tranquilo señor. Los ruidos pararon hace diez minutos.  
-Perfecto, vamos Steve tenemos al menos media hora para hacer nuestras maletas.  
-¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó confundido el rubio.  
-Nos vamos de viaje por un par de días. En marcha soldado. –Bromeó mientras le indicaba la entrada al capitán.  
Bruce se levantó rápidamente y tomo el brazo de Tony llevándolo a un lado.  
-¿De qué demonios hablas? Puede ser peligroso no sabemos que le puede suceder.  
-Lo llevaré a Paris, en un quinjet será rapidísimo. Quiero darle una sorpresa.  
-Entiendo que quieras conquistarlo o al menos follartelo, pero no en sus condiciones.  
-No voy a follarlo, solo quiero darle lo mejor en esta semana ¿Entendido? Además si algo sucede, puedo recurrir a ti.  
-¿Al fin admites que estás enamorado de él? –preguntó el científico mirándolo a los ojos directamente.  
-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ahora déjame ir a preparar mis cosas antes de que la maquina sexual Asgardiana comience de nuevo.  
Bruce soltó una pequeña sonrisa y dejo ir a Tony rumbo al edificio. Se acercó sonriendo donde Darcy seguía sentada sobre unos cojines y le dio un beso suave antes de seguir contemplando el infinito.  
\--  
-¡Tony! ¡Steve! –Saludó alegremente el semidiós envuelto solamente en una toalla- Me alegra verlos compañeros.  
-Me alegra verte también –saludo Tony mirando el escultural cuerpo del rubio- ¿Y Jane?  
-Está descansando, le llevo algo de comida.  
-Steve, ve a hacer tu equipaje, debo hablar con Thor.  
El delgado obedeció dirigiéndose a su cuarto. Tony se acercó al refrigerador y saco una bebida fría.   
-Tú que tienes toda una serie de hechiceros y brujos ¿Alguno que revierta accidentes de laboratorio?  
-No creo que tengan cura para tu magia, pero tú y Banner deben ser lo suficientemente sabios para reparar al Capitán.  
Reparar, esa era la palabra que Tony no quería decir, no había nada que reparar, sino que sanar, hace unas horas que había visto los últimos exámenes del Capitán y no eran nada auspiciosos, sin duda su cuerpo se iba desgastando y tal vez al terminar la semana seria el hombre de noventa años que debía ser.  
-Eso me temía –dijo dándole un sorbo a su refresco.  
Steve escuchó aquello detrás de la puerta, apretó los dientes y se fue a su cuarto. Estaba furioso, definitivamente Tony estaba con él solo para tratar de “repararlo” y sin duda eso dañaba su amor propio.  
El moreno golpeo la puerta de Steve, entrando sin esperar respuesta, encontrándose con Steve sentado en el borde de la cama, con la cara entre sus manos.  
-¿Aun no estás listo?  
-No, y creo que nunca lo estaré Stark.  
-¿Vamos a empezar con eso nuevamente? –Dijo rodando los ojos.  
-Si. Ahora vete de aquí, prepararé mis cosas pero para irme a la base de Shields.  
-¿Estas bromeando Capi?  
-No Stark, solo debo irme de aquí, a cualquier lugar donde nadie quiera “repararme” por no ser perfecto.  
Tony dio un suspiro pesado y se sentó junto al rubio.  
-¿Crees que solo me interesa volverte a dejar como antes por algo físico?  
-Tu dímelo –le encaró- ¿No es eso lo que hablabas con Thor? de revertir tu “accidente”  
-No se trata de eso.  
-¿Entonces de que se trata? ¿De volver a ser el perfecto Capitán América, para recuperar tu libido?  
-¿Mi libido? –dijo el científico apuntándose a sí mismo con ambas manos.  
-Vamos, admite que lo único que te gustaba de mí se fue por el caño cuando volví a ser solo Steve Rogers.  
-Estas actuando como un idiota Rogers -Dijo levantándose de la cama y paseando por la habitación.  
-Tal vez siempre lo fui, ahora si no tienes una respuesta para mí, será mejor que te vayas.  
-¿Quieres una maldita explicación? –Preguntó Tony con furia.  
-Si –Dijo desafiante Steve.  
Tony miró a esos azules ojos que le hacían desear que solo le miraran a él, y acercó una silla poniéndose frente al rubio.  
-¡Quiero salvarte maldita sea!  
-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Steve fracasando en demostrar fortaleza.  
-Tu cuerpo, los exámenes indican que te estas desgastando, que te conviertes poco a poco en el hombre que deberías ser, aquel anciano de noventa años que todos olvidamos que eres.  
Steve le miró, la cara seria del millonario le acongojó, podía ver la preocupación en su rostro y el tan solo había estado juzgándolo mal, pensando que solo era un ser vacío. Vio la culpa y el dolor en aquellos ojos color chocolate, tan grandes y brillantes.  
-¿Voy a morir? –Preguntó intentando contener las lágrimas  
-No lo sé. Pero no voy a permitirlo.  
-¿Aparte de ser físicamente anciano, alguna otra cosa? –Preguntó apretando sus puños.  
-Alzaimer, el asma multiplicada por mil, las secuelas de tus enfermedades de los cuarenta…  
-¿Podría olvidarme de todo? –Preguntó abriendo los ojos.  
-Es una opción –Respondió Tony.   
-Entonces dame algo para olvidar.  
Steve se abalanzo sobre Tony besándolo deseosamente, esta vez el millonario respondió su intento, fundiéndose en un beso fuerte y apasionado. Se lanzaron en la cama fundiéndose en los brazos del otro. Tony lo detuvo antes de llegar más allá, le abrazo cariñosamente mientras el rubio terminó por quedarse dormido mientras el amanecer iluminaba de a poco la habitación.  
\---


	6. No todo cambio es para bien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento por tardarme tanto en subir un nuevo capítulo, de verdad que el 2016 terminó siendo un asco para mi y pensé en no seguir escribiendo. Lo bueno es que lo puedo usar como terapia. c:  
> Espero sigan disfrutando esta horrible historia, jajajaja.

Capitulo VI  
Steve despertó con la luz del sol dándole en la cara, buscando el cálido cuerpo de Tony, que ya no se encontraba allí.  
Se levantó rápidamente rumbo a la cocina, encontrándose con la mayoría de los vengadores y a Jane y Darcy desayunando. Natasha le sirvió el desayuno invitándolo a la mesa. Obedeció mientras miraba a todos lados buscando al millonario con la mirada.  
-Tony está en el laboratorio –dijo Clint sin despegar la taza de café de sus labios  
-Desayuna primero –advirtió Natasha seriamente.  
Tomo su café con leche y comió tostadas, no estaba de ánimo, pero era mejor no llevarle la contraria a la espía, que de seguro lo reduciría en dos segundos si no obedecía.  
-¿Hace cuánto que ustedes están juntos? –pregunto Clint a Banner, dándole una mirada a Darcy.  
El gigante dormido se atraganto un poco.  
-Pues…  
-Hace unas semanas, que mal espía eres Barton –respondió la chica bebiendo tranquilamente su café.  
-No soy mal espía –respondió sacándole la lengua.  
-Yo descubrí que estás con Natasha al momento de conocerlos.  
Clint escupió su café, Natasha sin embargo siguió tranquilamente con sus tostadas. Thor reía de la cara del arquero que estaba roja de la vergüenza. Steve aprovecho de huir en aquel momento.  
-Llévale café a Tony –le indico Natasha con una taza humeante en su mano.  
Tomo la taza y se dirigió al laboratorio, ingresando la clave de acceso que le había dado Tony, y se introdujo en aquel lugar lleno de lo que el siempre considero chatarra. El ruido o mejor dicho la música lo saco de sus pensamientos encontrándose con Tony escribiendo datos en una computadora virtual.  
-Buenos días cariño, espero que hayas dormido bien -saludo el moreno sin mirarle.  
-Buenos días Tony, ¿a qué hora te levantaste?-pregunto dejando la taza en frente del moreno.  
-Después de que te quedaste dormido –dijo sin despegar la cara de unas pantallas digitales.  
-Entonces no has dormido nada.  
-Dormiré en el quinjet cariño –dijo dándole un beso en la frente- Café, néctar de los dioses, aunque Thor diga lo contrario.  
-¿Vas a viajar? -dijo haciéndose el desentendido “tal vez se arrepintió” resonaba en su cabeza.  
-Vamos –corrigió- Los planes se aplazaron pero no se descartan, nos vamos a Paris.  
-Si me hubieses dicho que iríamos a Paris tal vez no habría arruinado todo.  
-No arruinaste nada –se acercó al rubio tomándolo en sus brazos y besándolo- Pero aceleraste las cosas.  
Steve respondió aquel beso, se sentía bien estar rodeado de aquellos brazos musculosos llenos de ciencia y cicatrices.  
-Ahora si soldado, ve a preparar tu equipaje nos vamos en media hora, no me hagas ir por ti y llevarte a la fuerza, ahora no necesito el traje para someterte –dijo guiñándole un ojo.  
Esta vez Steve obedeció sin dudarlo y fue a su cuarto. Banner entro un par de minutos después.  
-Le dijiste la verdad. Creo que si tienes corazón Anthony Stark.  
-Pepper hizo una escultura de eso una vez, pero creo que la perdí. –dijo sin dejar de prestar atención a su computadora. Mira he logrado el noventa por ciento de la fórmula que lo convirtió una vez.   
-Eso está muy bien para un par de días de investigación.  
-Y estará mucho mejor si logras el otro diez por ciento, mientras estoy de viaje.  
-¿Te vas? –preguntó Banner mirando los cálculos de la pantalla.  
-Acabo de decirlo. Necesito que me mantengas informado, solo estaré fuera un par de días, será una luna de miel por lo que no tendré demasiado tiempo libre.  
-Debo asumir que pasó algo ¿verdad? –le dijo con un media sonrisa.  
-Menos de lo que quisiera, pero ya vendrá lo mejor. Como tú con Darcy, linda chica ¿eh?  
-Bueno, ella es… especial, no quisiera que salga lastimada si el otro tipo sale a flote.  
-Entonces relájate, cuando vuelva seguiré trabajando en tu formula –miró su reloj- Ya me voy, cuídate Bro.  
Tony salió del laboratorio cuando fue interceptado por la viuda, quien le obligo a entrar a su cuarto.  
-Lo siento Tasha, soy un hombre comprometido, me siento alagado pero no puedo.  
-No hables idioteces Stark. Solo quiero advertirte.  
-¿Advertirme? –preguntó fingiendo su mejor cara de “yo no fui”  
-Si dañas de alguna forma a Steve, me encargare personalmente de que seas miserable por el resto de tu vida.  
-Si Steve sufre cualquier daño, yo ya sería miserable, ahora déjame empacar que mi itinerario de viaje esta con retraso. ¿Pero podrías explicarme cuál es tu interés en defenderlo tanto?  
La pelirroja, le dio la espalda mordiéndose el labio.  
-No es de tu incumbencia.  
-Lo es desde que tú me amenazas. –dijo apuntándola  
-Todo lo que diré es que me recuerda a alguien, y no quiero que lo arruines.  
-¿Alguna victima?  
-No… Me recuerda a mi hermano.  
-¿Hermano? –Tony estaba impactado, tanto tiempo trabajando juntos y solo sabía que era de Rusia, que estuvo en la KGB y era una máquina de matar  
-Si. Ahora olvida que te lo mencione alguna vez y compórtate.  
Natasha salió del cuarto sin mirar atrás, dejando confundido al millonario, que decidió seguir con lo suyo.  
\---  
Steve estaba emocionado, si bien había estado en Francia, no había ido a Paris. La única vez que casi lo hizo, fue durante la guerra, pero la misión fue abortada antes de siquiera iniciarla. Al menos esta vez no estaría llena de nazis.  
Se subieron al quinjet, y detrás de ellos se subieron Clint y Tasha vestidos de paisano.  
-No, no, no ¿Adónde creen el señor y la señora Smith que van? -Preguntó Tony molesto.  
-Vamos a Paris con ustedes –Dijo Clint encogiéndose de hombros, mientras se subía al Quinjet con un par de maletas.  
-¿Algún inconveniente Stark? –Preguntó la viuda dejando al descubierto el brillo de asesina en sus ojos.  
-No, ninguno, por favor aborden –Respondió el millonario temiendo por su vida- Bien Steve esto se ha transformado en una cita doble, así que paciencia.  
-No te quejes Tony, hay espacio de sobra para los cuatro –Dijo Clint y le murmuró por lo bajo- Verás a Tasha vestida de chica.  
La aludida les lanzo una mirada de furia, que hizo que el arquero se riera nerviosamente encogiéndose en su asiento. Steve se sentó a leer el periódico, mientras Tony y la viuda pilotaban la nave, sin duda sería un largo viaje.  
Tony decidió alquilar una mansión, adoraba los hoteles, pero esta vez quería toda la privacidad del mundo para él y Steve; o tanta como se pudiera permitir con Tasha y Clint acompañándolos.   
Rápidamente les señalo un piso a los espías dándoles a entender que eligieran el cuarto o los cuartos que quisieran, mientras él se llevaba a su rubio compañero a la habitación principal.  
Le mostro la hermosa vista desde el balcón principal, aquella grandiosa torre iluminando la tarde parisina. Steve estaba feliz, sobretodo de estar rodeados de los fuertes brazos de Tony.   
Si aquella iba a ser su última semana en la tierra, al menos haría lo posible por hacer a su Capitán feliz.  
Aquella noche fueron los cuatro a cenar, a uno de los lugares más elegantes y caros de la ciudad, eso era algo a lo que Tony estaba acostumbrado y que sus ocasionales compañeros parecían disfrutar más que la compañía del científico. Ya estaba habituado al interés económico de sus acompañantes, no solía molestarle; los llenaba de regalos mientras le dieran lo que él quería en la cama, luego solía desecharlos sin culpa, aunque si con lujosos regalos de despedida. Diferente era la situación actual, sus nuevos compañeros darían la vida por él sin esperar nada a cambio.  
Natasha se veía fabulosa con su exquisito vestido turquesa, que destacaba sus formas y contrastaba con su cabello y sus ojos verdes. Los tres hombres llevaban esmoquin, viéndose distinguidos y guapos. Cenaron deliciosos platillos, mientras la conversación fluía naturalmente. De hecho, los espías coqueteaban descaradamente, tocándose y besándose de vez en cuando, siendo más fáciles de ignorar para Tony.  
El millonario estaba totalmente pendiente de la conversación de Steve, no podía dejar de mirarle mientras contaba sus historias de la guerra. Nunca habría sospechado que el soldado sabría contar tan buenas historias, sazonándolas con detalles históricos que lejos de ser aburridos lograban que Tony viajara mentalmente a aquella época.   
Terminaron aquella noche en la pista de baile, todo había sido tan fantástico que el rubio se olvidó de su condición y bailo con Tony casi hasta el amanecer cuando fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del teléfono del científico.  
-¿Qué sucede Bruce? –pregunto luego de mirar el remitente.  
-Necesito que te acerques a un monitor ahora, lleva a Steve.  
El castaño colgó el teléfono y tomo la mano del rubio llevándolo hacia la limosina que tenía afuera del restaurant.  
-¿Qué sucede Tony? –preguntó el rubio dejándose llevar.  
-No lo sé aun, pero si Banner pide tu presencia debe ser importante.  
En la limosina Tony encendió los monitores de la limosina, pidiéndole a Jarvis la comunicación inmediata con Bruce.  
-Dime doble B ¿Qué sucede?  
-¿Recuerdas las ratas que estabas estudiando? –dijo Bruce mostrándole imágenes de las jaulas.  
-Por supuesto ¿Encontraste la cura a la condición de Steve?  
-No exactamente…  
-¿No exactamente? ¿Entonces qué haces haciéndonos perder el tiempo? Creí que era importante –dijo con molestia en la voz.  
-Y es importante, descubrí que la fórmula es efectiva con sangre de Thor, pero hay un detalle…  
-Pero esas son excelentes noticias Doc. –Dijo Steve con alegría- ¿Cuál sería ese detalle?  
-Cambia de sexo a los sujetos de prueba.  
Ambos se quedaron callados mirando a la pantalla, y luego mirándose uno al otro.  
-¿Es permanente? –Se atrevió a preguntar Steve sin dejar de mirar al confundido castaño.  
-Hasta el momento se ha detenido su envejecimiento y han recuperado fuerza muscular…  
El rubio miró fijamente a la pantalla y repitió su pregunta.  
-¿El efecto es permanente? Respóndeme Banner.  
-Hasta el momento lo es. –Respondió el doctor mirando fijamente a Steve.  
-Iremos inmediatamente a casa –el rubio hizo una seña al chofer que estaba fuera del vehículo para que los llevara de regreso a la mansión.  
No espero respuesta de Tony quien seguía callado, mirando hacia afuera por la ventanilla de la limosina.  
-¿No te importa ser una chica por mejorarte Steve? –Dijo agachando la mirada.  
-¿Te molesta a ti que sea una chica Anthony? –dijo mostrando molestia en sus ojos azules.  
-Nunca dije eso… no me mal interpretes… -Se giró hacia su compañero, mirándolo fijamente.  
-No lo hago, pero tu cara de desilusión dice otra cosa.  
El castaño agacho la cabeza y solo atino a mirar su móvil, ignorando la mirada del rubio. Steve estaba demasiado molesto por la reacción de Tony, pero en el fondo estaba emocionado por volver a estar sano nuevamente. Ya una vez se había acostumbrado a un nuevo cuerpo, podría hacerlo nuevamente y quien sabía, en el peor de los casos, tal vez era la forma de empezar una nueva vida lejos de todo lo que conocía incluyendo al millonario.  
Arreglaron lo que pudieron y se fueron en un quinjet que los dejo en solo un par de horas de vuelta en la torre Stark. Bruce los esperaba en la azotea.  
-¿Tienes todo listo Banner? –pregunto el rubio dejando atrás a Tony.  
-Si Steve, vamos al laboratorio –Dijo señalándole el camino  
-Un momento, nadie me ha preguntado que opino de esto. –Dijo el castaño adelantándose.  
-A nadie le importa tu opinión Tony –respondió Steve ignorando su presencia y avanzando al ascensor- Es mi decisión.  
Tony se quedó impávido viendo cómo se cerraba la puerta, espero al siguiente y en vez de ir al laboratorio se fue al salón de la mansión. Abrió una botella de whisky que ni se molestó a echar en un vaso y se sentó a tocar el piano. No se molestó en ver la hora, pero sabía que habían pasado las suficientes porque llevaba 2 botellas de whisky y una de vodka, calculando lo mareado que estaba sabía que eran cuatro horas más tarde de lo que habían llegado al edificio. Empezó a tocar la última canción que aprendió en piano cuando el doctor Banner llego al salón. El castaño apenas pudo levantarse, pero estaba preocupado y no le importó caerse al suelo.  
-Todo está bien. Puedes pasar a verlo… mejor dicho a verla…  
-No, el decidió solo, no le importo nada mi opinión… Sé que hay otra manera de ayudarlo –volvió a beber otro sorbo sin levantarse del suelo  
-Deja de ser cabeza dura y ve a verla Stark –dijo la recién llegada y silenciosa viuda negra- Sé que no te importa su apariencia, podría ser un alíen y lo amarías igual.  
-¿De qué hablas? –pregunto apoyándose en el piano con gran dificultad.  
-Por favor, encontré esto en Paris –respondió mostrándole la pequeña caja de terciopelo.  
-Nada de esto es de tu incumbencia. Dijo arrebatándole la caja.  
Logró levantarse apenas y se fue como pudo al cuarto de Steve, oculto la cajita y golpeo una vez antes de entrar empujando la puerta y dándose de bruces en el suelo.  
-¿Estas bien? –preguntó una suave voz.  
El castaño levanto su rostro y vio al rubio transformado en la chica más guapa que había visto en su vida. Como pudo se puso en pie y se quedó observando las facciones y el cabello de la mujer. Bajo su mirada y se quedó pegado en los senos prominentes que parecían desbordar la camiseta que hacia un rato llevaba su compañero.  
-Deja de mirarme así –Dijo el rubio cubriendo su pecho con los brazos, sin poder ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas.  
-¿Cómo debo llamarte ahora? ¿Stephanie? –Preguntó inspeccionando de lejos a la chica.  
-Creo que será lo más adecuado hasta que sepamos como revertir esto –Interrumpió a su entrada el doctor Banner- Debo recordarte que no debes salir de la torre al menos por unos días para tenerte en observación Rogers.  
La rubia asintió, aún estaba cohibida y perturbada por la forma que tenía Tony de mirarla. Estaba aún más alagada que cuando le miraba el trasero, cuando aún era el soldado fuerte y varonil.  
-Yo… debo irme… al… laboratorio –Tony se dio media vuelta y se fue por donde mismo había llegado, no se atrevió a seguir hablándole a la ahora llamada Stephanie. Cosa que jamás en su vida había sucedido, nunca dejó de hablarle a una chica… excepto aquella vez que se había enamorado de una profesora en el MIT. Nunca habló en su clase, tomaba más atención y entregaba sus trabajos y huía como alma que lleva el diablo. Fue la única vez que Tony Stark no supo que decirle a una mujer… hasta ahora. ¿Por qué siendo Steve podía coquetearle descaradamente? Algo que ni el mismo podía responderse en ese momento.  
Tony estuvo como tres días encerrado en el laboratorio sin salir ni a comer, Bruce le dejaba la comida en la mesa, pero no lograba sacarlo de su computadora y de sus cálculos. Le contaba los progresos de Stephanie, de cómo se había detenido el envejecimiento y que, a pesar de no ser tan corpulenta, tenía casi la misma fuerza que el antiguo Steve. Que incluso temían que sincronizara periodo con Natasha, aunque eso último se lo dijo para sacarle una sonrisa, pero fue totalmente ignorado.  
Estaba en su quinto día de encierro cuando la rubia entro con una bandeja con comida, vestida muy sensualmente con solo una camiseta y una falda muy corta. Tony estaba distraído y no vio venir a la rubia que se le paró enfrente.  
-Buenas tardes Tony –dijo la rubia con la más adorable de sus sonrisas- ¿Quieres comer algo conmigo?  
El castaño evito la mirada de la rubia y siguió intentando parecer concentrado en su trabajo. Pero fue sorprendido por un fuerte brazo que lo aparto de la pantalla y lo arrastro a la pequeña mesita de merienda que tenía en el laboratorio.  
-Jarvis, guarda la información y deja en suspensión los equipos hasta que yo lo diga –dijo la rubia con molestia en la voz.  
-Si Capitán –Respondió la voz en off.  
-Traidor –Dijo el castaño, aun evitando las miradas del ex soldado.   
-No puedes seguir ignorándome, sé que me llevaste a Europa para pasar mi último tiempo de vida conmigo. Si lo hiciste porque me querías, deberías respetar mi opción de seguir mi vida, aunque sea como una mujer Tony.  
El castaño prefirió comer a responder o mirar a Stephanie. No quería verla, le dolía sin saber porque el que ahora fuera una mujer. Él lo amaba siendo Steve Rogers y sentía que traicionaba un poco eso enamorándose de su versión femenina. ¿Enamorándome? Se pensó.  
-¿Puedes mirarme a la cara al menos? –Golpeó la mesa logrando que Tony al fin le dirigiera una mirada- ¿Acaso ya no me ves como a la persona a quien le ibas a pedir matrimonio?  
-¿Cómo sabes eso? –dijo sonrojado y abriendo los ojos como platos soperos.  
-Encontré el anillo. Hace unos días, entre tu ropa sucia. Natasha me lo confirmó, dijo que llevaste la caja a Paris. Pero no entiendo que ha cambiado…  
-¿Te atreves a preguntármelo? –Dijo mirándola de arriba abajo y apuntando su busto.  
-Decidí esto porque quería más tiempo contigo imbécil –Dijo soltando una lagrima- Aquella mañana comencé a toser sangre, no quise decírtelo. Necesitaba una cura, y aunque esto sea para siempre quería estar contigo. Yo… te amo Tony…  
-Yo… lo siento, pero tú no eres Steve Rogers.  
El castaño se levantó, pero fue interceptado por la rubia quien lo besó con fuerza, Tony intentó resistirse, pero esos labios y esa forma de besar eran de Steve y se dejó llevar. Lo hizo con desesperación, luego todo fue deseo… No le importo que el cuerpo fuera diferente y solo se dejaron llevar. Bajó la pequeña tanga de la rubia e introdujo dos dedos en su sexo. Stephanie gimió de placer, si había tenido poca experiencia como hombre, como mujer era todavía menos su experiencia. Por lo mismo era imposible resistir a alguien que sabía lo que hacía como Tony Stark.   
El castaño olía el perfume de su rubio y no pudo contenerse, como pudo bajó sus pantalones, tomando su miembro endurecido; rozándolo con la húmeda entrada de la rubia. No le importo nada y la poseyó ahí mismo en el suelo del laboratorio.   
Stephanie gimió del dolor y luego del placer de las embestidas de Tony, tuvo uno y otro orgasmo… cuando ya estaba por el tercero comenzó a sentir el palpitar del miembro de Tony que inundó su cuerpo paralizándola con la última embestida, cayendo sobre sus perfectos pechos a medio desvestir.   
Separaron sus cuerpos aun respirando agitados.  
-Sigues sin ser Steve –Dijo Tony cubriendo su rostro con un brazo.  
Steve, ahora Stephanie se sintió furiosa, se levantó arreglándose el vestido como pudo y se marchó sin decir ni una palabra.   
Tony levanto la mirada, viendo que la mujer lo había dejado solo. Se sentía como una mierda, no podía explicar esa sensación de rechazo y deseo a la vez que tenía por su ex Capitán y menos por qué actuaba como un idiota, siendo que ella aún era Steve.  
\---S/T---


	7. Capitulo VII, Nuevos caminos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues no tengo perdón, menos si a alguien le ha gustado este experimento digno del doctor frankestein. Espero sigan disfrutando y que subiré 3 capitulos de una vez. Gracias a los que leen.

Rogers se vistió y recogió un poco de ropa que le había pasado Natasha, la metió en una mochila, sacó los ahorros que tenía en una caja de madera, junto a la foto de Bucky y se sentó un momento en su escritorio, dejando una nota para quien la encontrara.  
Bajó hasta el garaje del subterráneo, tomo su moto y se fue rumbo a Brooklyn, antes activó un circuito que Shields instaló en el vehículo para que este no fuera rastreado. Aunque ya era tarde, busco un hotel barato donde poder dormir.  
Al llegar allí, el dependiente la miró de arriba abajo, sin duda era la mujer más hermosa que había visto nunca. Le indicó el costo de la habitación y que el pago era por adelantado.  
Una vez en la habitación, saco su cuaderno y comenzó a dibujar; eso era lo único que le calmaba cuando la rabia parecía querer hacerle volar la cabeza.  
Comenzó a recordar el sabor de los labios de Tony y su forma de tocar su cuerpo, imaginó nuevamente el cuerpo del científico jadeando sobre el suyo. Comenzó a llorar, algo que durante un tiempo no hacía…  
Se acostó tratando de sacarse al millonario de la cabeza, pensó en su niñez, en Bucky, en que haría al siguiente día hasta que al fin logró conciliar el sueño.  
\---  
Tony se sintió una mierda cuando fue al cuarto de Steve a disculparse y Jarvis le indicó que la rubia había salido en su moto cargando una mochila. Le preguntó si podía rastrearlo, pero su mayordomo virtual indico que no, pero que podía verificar las cámaras de tránsito. El millonario dudo un poco, pero decidió darle espacio a Stephanie y se fue a beber al laboratorio.  
Tenía la música alta cuando sintió que le tocaban el hombro, al girarse solo vio el puño de Natasha directo a su ojo, alcanzó a cubrirse con la mano cuando la espía ya lo tenía tendido en el piso con las piernas en su cuello.  
\- ¿Qué le hiciste grandísimo idiota? –Preguntó a gritos, ya que la música seguía fuerte- Jarvis, apaga la radio.  
El silencio se hizo, Tony aun trataba de no ser ahogado por la pelirroja.  
-Dime que le hiciste a Stephanie.  
-Yo… yo… le hice el amor y luego le dije que no era Steve.  
Natasha le dio un nuevo golpe y se levantó, el millonario se tocaba el labio que sangraba profusamente.  
Bruce llego en ese momento, le bastó ver el enfado en la cara de Natasha y a Tony tirado en el piso para entender. En ese momento agradeció no ser el mejor amigo del capitán, ya que de seguro Hulk no habría sido tan benevolente con Tony como Nat.  
El doctor le dio el brazo a Tony, para que se pusiera de pie y luego lo ayudó a sentarse. Abrió un cajón sacando el pequeño botiquín de urgencia del laboratorio.  
-Sabes lo que sucede cuando enfadas a Tasha –dijo limpiándole la boca- ¿Que le hiciste a Rogers?  
-Fui un imbécil, eso hice –dijo con el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca- No pude decir algo decente y logré que se marchara de aquí.  
-Sabes que a pesar de que las pruebas sean excelentes, no es concluyente el resultado del nuevo suero.  
-Lo sé, pero Steve… Stephanie volverá… puedo apostar que lo hará muy pronto.  
Si hubiese apostado un millón de dólares a Bruce, Tony habría tenido que pagarlo con intereses…  
\---  
Stephanie viajo por semanas en su moto por las carreteras, tuvo que defenderse un par de veces de intentos de robo y uno de violación, definitivamente no era un lugar seguro para nadie, se pensó.  
Había llegado a Michigan y allí decidió establecerse. Encontró un empleo como mucama en un hotel, donde además tenía derecho a alojamiento. Todo iba bien hasta que comenzó a sentirse cansada, con náuseas y mareos esporádicos, estos síntomas solían acrecentarse en las mañanas.  
-Deberías hacerte un test de embarazo ¿Hace cuánto no te llega el periodo? –Le preguntó Samanta, su compañera.  
Stephanie nunca había tenido el periodo, de hecho, su vida como mujer llevaba un par de meses a lo sumo. Recordó entonces aquella tarde con Tony cuando esté la despreció por no ser nuevamente Steve Rogers. Aunque también pasó por su cabeza un fallo en el suero asgardiano que lo convirtió en mujer.  
-Hace un tiempo –Mintió- ¿Crees que deba hacer un test?  
-Te ayudaré con eso al final del turno –Respondió con una gran sonrisa, su compañera.  
Terminaron la tarde y pudieron irse a descansar, a esa hora los pasajeros del hotel casi no molestaban, pero siempre debían estar alerta.  
Sam y Stephanie compartían el cuarto y eso las había hecho cercanas. Samanta había huido de un marido que la maltrataba pero que en el divorcio la había dejado con grandes ahorros. Sin embargo, prefirió irse y vivir de forma anónima y modesta para que su ex no cumpliera sus amenazas.  
Estaban comiendo algo cuando un golpe en la puerta interrumpió su conversación.  
-Gracias por el encargo –dijo Sam agradeciendo a uno de sus compañeros de la limpieza.  
Puso la bolsa delante de Stephanie y volvió a sentarse frente a la rubia.  
-¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó la rubia- Supongo que no es alcohol o drogas.  
-¿Me harías esa pregunta si fuera blanca? –dijo Sam fingiéndose ofendida.  
-Yo no… no quise decir eso… yo… -Trataba de disculparse Steph.  
-Olvídalo chica, no has dicho nada –Dijo riéndose a carcajadas- Es un test de embarazo. Hubieras visto tu cara…  
Stephanie estaba totalmente roja de la vergüenza, pero pronto siguió en su ataque de risa a Sam.  
-Bien, creo que ya estás mejor… haber… te explico cómo funciona esto -Dijo sacando una caja de la bolsa de papel- Debes orinar en este palito y luego esperas por 3 minutos y veremos si estás embarazada y de cuánto tiempo.  
Steve no se creía que había cosas así de ingeniosas, aunque luego recordaba que gracias a la ciencia él estaba vivo y que ahora era una chica.  
Obedeció a su amiga para hacer la prueba, salió del pequeño cuarto de baño con el test en la mano y lo puso sobre la bolsa de papel, esperando que pasaran los 3 minutos correspondientes. Se quedaron en silencio, Stephanie estaba tensa esperando el resultado.  
-Vamos a ver… dos rayitas… ocho semanas… felicitaciones, estás esperando un bebé –dijo con algo de duda en la voz.  
La rubia comenzó a llorar, su amiga la abrazó acompañándola a la cama, donde la recostó. Quedándose a su lado en todo momento.  
-Amiga… no sé muy bien tu historia con ese chico del que huiste, pero creo que un hijo es una bendición… una oportunidad de amar incondicionalmente… A no ser… que no quieras… -Intentó preguntar separándose del agarre de su amiga.  
-No, no es eso, es solo que… Oh Samanta, debo explicarte bien todo, pero lo más seguro es que me creas loca.  
-Si me hubieran dicho hace un año que extraterrestres invadirían la tierra, te habría dicho loca, pero luego de eso… ya nada me sorprende –dijo en tono de burla.  
-Precisamente todo comenzó allí…  
Stephanie le contó todo, de su nacimiento a principio del siglo XX, del suero, del congelamiento y el despertar en el 2012… De Tony, del cambio de sexo gracias al suero… en fin, de toda su historia. Samanta se quedó callada analizando la historia y los hechos que le decía su amiga. Al final logró articular un par de palabras sueltas…  
-¿Entonces me quieres decir que el Capitán América me vio desnuda casi a diario por un mes y medio?  
La rubia no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, sin duda su amiga lograba sacarla de cualquier momento de tristeza.  
-Steve, Stephanie o como quieras llamarte, eres mi amiga y compañera, en lo que pueda apoyarte siempre estaré para ti.  
Se abrazaron con todo el cariño del mundo, sin duda se sentía afortunada de tener alguien tan leal a su lado.  
\---  
Como a eso de las tres de la mañana, cuando ya llevaba un rato despierta, sonó el teléfono desde recepción, pidiendo que alguien llevara hielo y un botiquín al cuarto 420. Sam estaba demasiado dormida, por lo que Stephanie decidió hacerlo.  
Paso por el cuarto de suplementos para obtener el botiquín y algunas toallas extra para el pasajero de ese cuarto, que seguramente se registró después de su turno. Camino al lugar, recogió una bolsa de hielo.  
Golpeó la puerta y alguien del otro lado le indicó que entrara. Por un instante creyó reconocer la voz, pero desechó pronto esa idea. Entró a la habitación donde vio un hilo de sangre en el piso que guiaba en dirección al baño, contrariamente a sus impulsos decidió seguirlo.  
No pudo evitar sorprenderse con el hombre que encontró en la tina, sin camiseta y sangrando profusamente. Se acercó con rapidez donde el hombre de la prótesis en el brazo se encontraba. No podía creerlo, estaba frente a ella el mismísimo James “Bucky” Barnes.  
-Deja todo y vete de aquí –Dijo en un tono seco, como dando una orden.  
Stephanie trago saliva y se acercó sin una pisca de miedo, el reconocer a ese hombre le daba una fuerza superior a la que sabía que tenía.  
-No puedo dejarte Buck… cof cof –dijo tratando de ocultar su descuido- Sé de primeros auxilios.  
El hombre la miró desconfiando, pero la dejo acercarse descubriendo la herida que tenía en el abdomen.  
-Dame el hielo. –dijo quitándole la bolsa.  
Stephanie lo miró detenidamente mientras ponía toallas limpias para detener la hemorragia, observo aquella prótesis metálica con una estrella dibujada, el pecho marcado por el ejercicio y muchas, pero muchas cicatrices.  
-Deja de mirarme –dijo Bucky- Si no quieres ayudarme, mejor vete.  
-Yo… lo siento… ¿Qué fue? ¿Una bala?  
-Me apuñalaron… -respondió, respirando agitado.  
La rubia tomo la botella de alcohol, quito la toalla y echo gran parte del contenido.  
-Cóseme…  
-¿Qué? Oh si…  
Steph miró en el botiquín, pero no encontró con que hacerlo, de pronto recordó que en cada cuarto había un costurero de emergencia, para un botón descosido o una bastilla desarmada. Rápidamente fue al cuarto y regresó en un santiamén. Desinfecto la aguja y luego enebro con hilo negro, miró a Bucky a los ojos y comenzó a coser la herida. Recordó que esa escena le era muy familiar durante la guerra, su compañero tendía a ser herido en batalla.  
-¿De donde eres? –preguntó para evadirse un poco y evitar las náuseas que le comenzaban.  
-No te importa –respondió con ojos furiosos.  
-Estoy tratando de ayudarte, no es necesario que seas tan rudo.  
Bucky la miró casi con lastima, de seguro de no estar en aquellas condiciones podría haberla matado en un chasquido. Sin embargo, la chica parecía recordarle a alguien, pero no sabía claramente a quien.  
-Nueva York, el barrio ruso –le dijo en un tono áspero.  
-Yo soy de Brooklyn –Dijo aguantando las náuseas.  
-No te ves bien “blondika” –Buck comenzó a reír- Estás verde.  
-No me siento bien…  
La rubia llegó a la última puntada, cortó el hilo y luego sin soportar más, vomitó en el excusado. Él se levantó de la tina y le ayudó a afirmarse el pelo.  
-Serías buena enfermera a pesar de tu estomago delicado –Le dijo en tono de burla.  
-Solo comí algo en mal estado –Mintió- Mañana estaré mejor.  
El hombre sabía que no era cierto, pero no era su problema. Ayudo a la rubia a levantarse, sintiendo un pequeño estremecimiento al quedar frente a ella y ver sus hermosos ojos azules.  
Carraspeo y la dirigió al cuarto, saco un maletín de donde saco 100 dólares y se los pasó sin volver a mirarla.  
-No puedo recibir tanto dinero –Dijo rechazando con la mano.  
-¡Tómalo! Estoy pagando tus servicios… y por tu silencio.  
La rubia dudo, pero lo tomó guardándolo en su bolsillo. Hizo una rápida entrada al baño donde recogió las toallas, pero dejo el botiquín y se fue tan rápido como pudo del cuarto de su ex compañero y amigo. Camino a su cuarto comenzó a pensar cómo es que James, también estaba vivo. Pasó a dejar las toallas a la lavandería y luego a su cuarto a intentar conciliar el sueño.  
S/T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Samanta está basada en Sam, Falcon para ser exactos.  
> -Blondika es rubia en ruso, un pequeño detalle.  
> Les prometo que dejará de ser un fic tan rallita pronto, volví a leerlo completo y me sorprendí de la evolución de la historia... se vienen sorpresas...


	8. Capitulo VIII, La prueba irrefutable de que Tony Stark tiene un corazón

Tony para variar estaba encerrado en el laboratorio, había buscado rastros de Stephanie por todos lados, pero simplemente parecía haber desaparecido del mapa. Lo extrañaba y la extrañaba, esa dualidad actual de Steve Rogers le ponía mal y le confundía a la vez. Si tan solo no hubiese dicho aquella frase, estúpida por lo demás, ella estaría a su lado.  
Estaba mal lo que dijo, pero no podía revertirlo, a no ser que inventara una máquina del tiempo… No es que no lo hubiese intentado.  
Ni siquiera beber estaba surtiendo efecto, por lo que estaba dejándolo. Aunque parecía no servir de nada para mejorar su comportamiento frente a los demás vengadores. Natasha se había marchado maldiciéndolo en ruso, Clint se fue tras ella, Thor estaba en Asgard buscando a su hermano Loki que parecía haber huido, Rodhey en misión en Afganistán y Banner pasaba encerrado en su propio laboratorio. Nuevamente estaba solo. Cosa que pareció agravarse cuando recibió la invitación a la boda de Pepper y Happy, que sería en un par de meses.  
-Jarvis, ve la lista de novios y busca lo más caro para Pepper.  
-A sus órdenes Tony.  
Ya solo hablaba con Jarvis…  
\---  
A la mañana siguiente, después de solo dormir un par de horas, las náuseas matutinas sacaron a Stephanie de la cama. Aprovechó de bañarse y vio que su vientre comenzaba a crecer levemente. Acaricio su barriga y comenzó a cantarle una nana, tal como solía hacer su madre para dormirlo cuando era pequeño.  
Samanta golpeó la puerta indicándole que el desayuno estaba listo y que se apurara que su turno estaba próximo a comenzar. Salió de la ducha, se secó y se vistió allí mismo en el baño como lo hacía cada mañana.   
Tomó su jugo de naranja y se comió una tostada, era lo máximo que soportaba en las mañanas ya que en la tarde solía tener un apetito voraz.  
Comenzó su rutina de trabajo, llevando los desayunos que estaban encargados. Reviso las bandejas y comparó las órdenes. El cuarto 420, estaba en la lista. Jugo, tostadas, mermelada de ciruelas y tocino.   
Llevó el carro con las órdenes y fue golpeando las puertas y entregando los desayunos. Dejó el de Bucky para el final.  
Golpeó la puerta, al no recibir respuesta, sacó su llave maestra y entró a dejar la bandeja. Estaba poniendo todo en el velador, viendo la cama desarmada pero vacía, pensó que Bucky ya no estaba. Se giró y se lo topó de frente, venía desde el baño completamente desnudo, secándose el cabello con la toalla. A pesar de que se conocían desde la infancia, jamás le había mirado el miembro a su ex compañero, cosa que esta vez no podía evitar. Sin duda el suero de súper soldado había hecho un gran cambio, tal como a sí mismo en su cuerpo de hombre.  
-¿Ves algo que te guste? –Dijo James sin asomo de vergüenza, dibujando una sonrisa de burla.  
-Yo… eh… Desayuno…  
-Yo Misha… -dijo en una carcajada.  
Stephanie no pudo ver que el reír le suavizaba el rostro y le hacía ver como en su mejor época antes de la guerra.  
-Creo que no entendiste la referencia ¿Cual es tú nombre “rubika”? –Preguntó mientras se ponía un bóxer.  
-Stev… Stephanie… -dijo carraspeando.  
-Deberías cuidarte esa tos –Dijo mientras mordía una tostada.  
Ella se quedó parada como idiota mirándolo, para intentar disimular le consultó si iba a almorzar allí o pensaba irse.  
-Pago este cuarto anualmente, vengo por vacaciones –Dijo casi sin pensar- Es como mi hogar.  
-Entonces, te… le dejo, vengo más tarde a hacer el cuarto.  
-Hazlo ahora… por favor –Respondió levantando la bandeja y poniéndola en la pequeña mesa que estaba junto a la ventana.  
Stephanie asintió, sacando la ropa de cama y poniendo las sabanas limpias que había sacado de un aparador cercano. Una vez terminado, se acercó a James que aún estaba en bóxer para revisar su herida.  
-Ya está sana –Dijo con curiosidad la rubia.  
Bucky se levantó rápidamente y se puso una camiseta de manga larga. Se notaba su incomodidad. El no saber cómo explicarle a alguien que su cuerpo sanaba rápidamente, que su brazo estaba hecho de los materiales más resistentes, que estaba creado para ser una maquina asesina.   
-Lo siento, solo me llamó la atención de que estés curado, yo no le diré nada a nadie. Puedes confiar en mí… -dijo con un hilo de voz.  
El soldado se acercó a Steph, se sacó la camiseta y dejó que ella le tocara y observara. Era extraño y cálido a la vez el tacto de la chica sobre su piel.  
-¿Puedo mostrarte algo? –Dijo en voz baja- Si se lo cuentas a alguien, tendré que matarte –Terminó la frase en una media sonrisa sarcástica.  
-Si –dijo asintiendo y sin despegar sus ojos de los de Bucky.  
De su brazo metálico abrió una pequeña compuerta, de donde apretó un botón que hizo que su brazo se transformara en un brazo normal. La rubia quedo boquiabierta. Lo miró como pidiendo permiso para tocar, a lo que él prácticamente la invitó. La piel sintética era suave y tenía la textura de la real.  
-Esto es… asombroso –dijo tomándole la mano y pasándola por su cara.  
Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, él retiro la mano y ella enrojeció. Por un momento parecían un par de adolescentes vírgenes y llenos de pudor.  
-Yo… debo seguir con lo mío… Misha…  
-¿Puedes salir a comer conmigo? –preguntó girándose para que no viera el rubor en su cara.  
-Yo trabajo hasta las 5, una cena… -se interrumpió a sí misma.  
-Bien, cena entonces. Te espero a las 7 afuera.   
-Bien… -dijo saliendo del cuarto, roja como una chiquilla- A las siete…  
Stephanie o más bien Steve, recordó que Bucky además de ser su mejor amigo, había sido su primer amor. Jamás quiso decirle nada, porque definitivamente a su compañero le iban las chicas y a pesar de todo, no quería arruinar su amistad. Ahora solo estaba empeñada en acercarse y averiguar qué es lo que le había pasado todos estos años.  
\---  
Natasha había ido a la torre muy a su pesar, Tony los había reunido para buscar de forma conjunta a Stephanie. Clint, Thor, Bruce y hasta Coulson estaban allí. Sin embargo, nadie parecía estar de buena gana, todos pensaban que era mejor idea buscar al Capi por separado que unir fuerzas con Tony nuevamente.  
-Fuiste un egoísta Stark –soltó Nat sin una pizca de simpatía hacia el millonario- Prefiero utilizar todos mis recursos y buscar a Steve por mi cuenta, aunque tarde años.  
-Precisamente Nat, no tenemos años, a lo sumo unos meses –Replicó Tony mostrando gráficos en una pantalla.  
-¿Puedes traducir eso Tony? –Preguntó Clint acercándose a la pantalla, sin entender nada de lo que allí aparecía.   
-En palabras simples: Las ratas que utilizamos, algunas han vuelto a la normalidad, es decir vuelven a ser machos con envejecimientos progresivos. Si eso lo tomamos en años humanos, Steve tiene a lo sumo unos ocho meses. Por lo que no podemos dejar pasar el tiempo.  
-Steve no tiene motivos para regresar, tal vez si te disculparas de forma pública, tal vez se lo piense –Indicó Clint.  
-No puedo decir en una declaración pública que el Capitán América huyó de los Vengadores y menos que ahora es una chica. Imagina a nuestros enemigos con dicha información. –Tony prosiguió- Prefiero que nos dividamos, tenemos 50 estados por revisar  
-Elijo Hawái –señalo Clint en tono burlesco, mientras Nat le daba una de sus miradas asesinas.  
Coulson tomó la palabra y señalo que apoyaría la búsqueda con su equipo. Thor guardó silencio cuando Tony le preguntó si desde Asgard pudo ver algo.   
-Necesito que me digas algo, sé que tu guardia puede ver todo lo que pasa en los 9 reinos.  
-Ella está bien, volverá cuando lo estime pertinente –respondió ante la insistencia de Stark.  
-¡Tienes que decirme donde está!   
Grito furioso Tony empinándose para quedar más cerca de los ojos del Asgardiano, como no pudo lograr nada pese a poner su mejor cara de asesino, había practicado con Nat pero parecía que no podía espantar a nadie con eso. Optó por rendirse.  
-Al menos dime que está bien –rogó con los ojos.  
Thor parecía impasible, pero parecía ser que los ojos de cachorrito de Tony surtían mayor efecto.  
-Ella está bien, está feliz, pero en el fondo sigue siendo Steve y te extraña.  
-Dime donde está –dijo tratando de aprovechar su suerte.  
-Búscala tú y discúlpate por ser un grandísimo idiota –respondió Thor.  
Acto seguido salió al balcón de la sala de reuniones, elevó su martillo y voló por los aires.  
El resto de los presentes aseguró que ayudaría en la búsqueda, pero coincidieron con Thor de que debía ser él quien se presentara frente a Stephanie, una vez la encontraran.   
Tony pronto quedó solo en el lugar y comenzó a analizar sus errores y las palabras de todos, nunca se sintió tan miserable como en ese momento. Se sentó en su escritorio, sacó su teléfono y comenzó a ver las fotos del Capitán, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.   
S/T


	9. Capitulo IX, No temas...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La buena noticia es que subí 3 capitulos, que son relativamente cortos y que tengo al menos 5 capitulos mas listos que debo revisar y corregir. Espero les agrade como va la historia y si tienen aunque sea palabras de odio y decepción, las aceptaré encantada.

Stephanie estaba nerviosa, pronto serían las siete de la tarde y Bucky pasaría por ella. Le había contado a Samanta de lo ocurrido la madrugada anterior y un poco de su historia con su compañero en la guerra.  
-Él viene hace un par de años, se queda a veces un mes y luego desaparece. Nunca le he visto salir a las salas comunes. Menos ir a la piscina o a alguna actividad del hotel. Pero si da buenas propinas.  
La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida con la información, su compañero y amigo de infancia había estado todo el tiempo en América.  
-Me sorprende que se haya abierto contigo, nunca cruza muchas palabras con los empleados y las veces que lo escuché hablar mucho, lo hacía al teléfono en ruso. Aunque ahora que me dices que tal vez experimentaron con él como contigo, tal vez le hayan lavado el cerebro y sea como un zombi asesino –añadió Samanta poniendo los ojos grandes y haciendo gestos como un muerto viviente.  
-No sabes lo ridículo que suena eso –dijo Stephanie riendo- Los zombis no tienen cerebro, por lo que vi en una película.  
-En la cultura vudú se practican ciertos ritos que convierten a la gente en zombis, así que no te burles de mi –dijo tratando de parecer seria- Ahora termina de arreglarte, que en cualquier instante tendrás que irte.  
La rubia asintió, se había puesto un pantalón elásticado, ya que los jeans comenzaban a apretarle, un chaleco largo de color crema y unas botas de color café que le prestó Sam; amarró su pelo en una trenza y se echó protector labial. Ser femenina no era lo suyo, sin embargo, lo compensaba con actitud y toda la belleza que le daban esos rasgos finos y ese cuerpo de infarto gracias al suero Asgardiano.  
Se despidió de su amiga y salió del cuarto rumbo a la entrada del hotel.  
Allí se quedó mirando el móvil, sin darse cuenta de que, como un ninja, Bucky ya estaba detrás de ella, se sobresaltó al darse cuenta. Él le sonrió, parecía tan inocente su mirada que ella no pudo contener una lágrima.  
-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó limpiando la lagrima de su rostro.  
-No sé, creo que son las hormonas del… -Se detuvo a tiempo de decir otra cosa- ¿Adónde vamos a ir?  
-Se me antojan hamburguesas. ¿No eres vegetariana? ¿verdad?  
-No, también se me antoja una, con un batido de frambuesa. –Dijo Stephanie tratando de animarse.  
Caminaron calle abajo donde se veía que el pequeño pueblo estaba animado, se veía gente que caminaba hacia los bares y el cine. Era casi una ciudadela. Definitivamente los lagos del lugar atraían tantos turistas y justamente ahora que comenzaba la primavera, muchos llegaban a pescar o a cazar en los bosques cercanos.  
Llegaron a una pequeña cafetería, donde se sentaron al lado de una ventana, uno frente al otro. James vestía una camiseta de manga larga de color negro, con una chaqueta de cuero y unos jeans negros semi desteñidos. Su pelo largo estaba húmedo y le caía un mechón en la cara, la rubia lo encontró tan guapo como cuando eran adolescentes.  
Pidieron Hamburguesas, papas fritas, el batido de Stephanie y James pidió además una cerveza. Comieron hablando de cosas superfluas como el clima y lo que les llamaba la atención del lugar.  
-Esto está delicioso, hace tiempo que no comía algo tan bueno –Dijo Bucky aun con la boca llena.  
-Opino lo mismo. Quería preguntarte algo…  
-¿El qué? –dijo el castaño sin detenerse de comer.  
-¿Ya sanó tu herida?  
-Sí, eres la mejor enfermera del mundo -Dijo con una sonrisa sincera.  
-Oh, de eso nada, solo me acostumbré a coser heridas en el campo de batalla… -se arrepintió al instante.  
-¿Irak? –preguntó él abriendo los ojos.  
-Si –mintió.  
-Sabes, no es la primera vez que vengo a este lugar, a veces me dan vacaciones de mi “trabajo” –dijo haciendo las comillas con las manos- Y nunca puedo hablar con alguien, ya que siempre huyen de mí, pero tú eres distinta, parece que lo extraño es lo tuyo.  
Stephanie se rio, definitivamente el tener de compañeros a los vengadores y ver semidioses, lavados de cerebro, cambios de sexo, de cuerpos, extraterrestres y robots asesinos, la habían preparado para no sorprenderse.  
-Se podría decir que si –dijo tomando un sorbo de su batido.  
-Eres la única persona que no me ha preguntado a que me dedico y menos por qué tengo una herida de bala que prácticamente se cura sola y un brazo metálico.  
-Sé que no todo es tan simple en este mundo y que no puedo entrometerme si no me tienen confianza.  
Bucky le dio una mirada de agradecimiento, después de todo ese tiempo, parecía haber encontrado a alguien en quien confiar.  
Salieron del lugar, nuevamente él dejo una buena propina, la camarera estaba feliz y le agradeció con la mejor de sus sonrisas pidiéndoles que volvieran cuando quisieran.  
Caminaron hacía un muelle cercano donde se detuvieron a mirar el lago, la luna estaba brillando en el cielo y el reflejo caía en el agua. Se quedaron callados en un silencio cómplice.   
A eso de las 10, cuando comenzaba a andar menos gente por la calle, decidieron irse al hotel. Bucky la dejó en la puerta de su cuarto y se fue dándole las gracias por la compañía.  
Adentro Samanta la esperaba sentada en la mesa con un trozo de pastel.  
-Quiero detalles, todos los detalles. ¿Te besó? -Preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos.  
-Nooooooo –dijo sonrojándose y atacando el pastel- Esto esta delicioso.  
-Amiga, del poco tiempo que te conozco que puedo saber cuándo te guardas algo –dijo Sam, mirándola con malicia- Yo te conté cuando salí con el medico del 325.  
-Y aun resiento tanto detalle… Bien, comimos, conversamos y luego nos quedamos en el muelle contemplando la luna.   
-¡Ay Dios! En serio eres de los 40 –dijo Sam sin contener la risa.  
Se quedaron hablando un rato más y luego se fueron a dormir. A las 3 de la mañana sonó el teléfono de recepción.  
-El pasajero del 420 pidió pizza y dijo que tú la fueras a dejar. –sonó la voz al otro lado.  
Stephanie indicó que se vestiría primero y luego haría lo que le pidieron. Se puso un vestido negro, se calzó las botas y se puso el delantal de mucama. Salió rumbo a la cocina, saludó a José, el encargado nocturno de la cocina y tomó la pizza para llevarla a Bucky.  
Golpeó la puerta y del otro lado le dijeron que pasara. Obedeció. Al entrar se encontró a Bucky con el rostro desencajado, vistiendo solo una camiseta sin mangas y un pantalón cargo.  
-Traje la pizza –Dijo la rubia dejando la pizza en la mesita- ¿Sucede algo?  
James la abrazó, comenzando a llorar. Stephanie supo en ese momento que eran las pesadillas, ya había sufrido lo mismo cuando despertó en el siglo XXI. Le sobó la espalda y seco sus lágrimas, quedando frente a Bucky. Este la miró casi sin emoción, pero no se contuvo y la besó, ella respondió su beso, parecían tener urgencia de los labios del otro, pero ella solo recordó a Tony y le empujó hacia atrás.   
-Lo siento –dijo él- Yo… no sé qué me pasó por la cabeza…  
-No tienes que disculparte… después de todo también te respondí –Stephanie podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas- Pero no puedo, yo… estoy esperando un bebé…  
Bucky abrió los ojos.  
-Tienes novio y no me lo dijiste… soy un idiota por no preguntar –se sentó en la cama con las manos en el rostro- Yo… estaba tan solo y tú eres preciosa y me recordaste tanto a alguien a quien olvidé…  
-Por favor Misha… no te disculpes, no tengo a nadie, pero sigue siendo complicado…  
-¿Te abandonó? Dame su nombre –dijo con los ojos inyectados en rabia- Lo buscaré y haré que se haga responsable.  
Stephanie comenzó a reír.  
-Él no lo sabe y no quiero decírselo.  
-No le veo la gracia –dijo él mirándola con sorpresa.  
-Es que también me recordaste a alguien que me defendía cuando era pequeña. Lo siento.  
Tomó una silla y se sentó frente a él. Puso sus manos en sus hombros, luego le levantó la barbilla mirando aquellos preciosos ojos azules.  
-Lo siento, de todas formas, eres un gran besador y fue muy difícil no responderte –Dijo casi en un murmullo- Si todo no fuera tan complicado, no te habría detenido.  
-No es complicado, tú lo amas. Deberías decírselo.  
Stephanie lo abrazó, se sentía tan maternal en ese momento y las hormonas le estaban jugando mal, ya que estaba deseosa de haber continuado besándolo.  
-Hoy es mi día libre, voy a salir del estado ¿Quieres ir conmigo?  
-Sí, quiero…  
Se sentaron en la cama a comer la pizza antes de que se enfriara, mientras veían “I love Lucy” Se quedaron dormidos antes del amanecer.  
Cerca de las siete Stephanie se despertó ahogada, entonces vio horrorizada que Bucky estaba sobre ella con las manos en su cuello tratando de ahorcarla. Aprovechando su fuerza, le dio un puñetazo que lo lanzó al suelo. James despertó sobresaltado, mientras ella tosía y se sobaba el cuello.  
-¡Stephanie! Oh cielos ¿Qué hice? –se acercó a preguntarle mientras se tomaba la cabeza- ¡Casi te mato!  
Ella lo detuvo con la mano, mientras lograba respirar. Finalmente logró sacar la voz.  
-Estoy bien –respondió con voz ronca- Sé que son las pesadillas… -dijo tosiendo.  
-¿Te traigo agua? –No esperó respuesta y fue al baño trayendo un vaso- Toma. Por favor dime que estás bien…  
-Sí, estoy bien –Bebió un sorbo- Ahora sí, estoy bien. Pero necesito saber algo…  
-Pregúntame lo que sea… solo quiero que estés bien.  
-¿Qué te hicieron Bucky? –Preguntó intentando ocultar el temor.  
James se quedó frío, como si le hubieran tirado una cubeta de hielo por la espalda. Su reacción fue ir al cajón y sacar un arma.  
-¡¿Quién eres?! –Dijo apuntándole con odio en los ojos.  
-¡Soy Steve! –Dijo la rubia poniendo las manos en alto, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas- Soy tu amigo y compañero…  
-¡Steve es hombre! ¡Tú no puedes ser él!  
-Caíste de un tren cuando estábamos persiguiendo a Zola.   
-Eso está en cualquier museo –Apuntó más cerca.  
-¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a Jersey y te tuve que esperar fuera de la casa de una mujer casada? Recuerdas que saliste desnudo por la ventana cuando llegó el marido. Eso no está en ningún museo.  
Stephanie cerró los ojos, ya no sentía el arma en su frente. Volvió a abrirlos y vio a Bucky con el arma en el costado.  
-¿Steve? ¿Pero estás embarazada? No entiendo nada -Sonaba totalmente desquiciado.  
-Tuve un accidente de laboratorio, volví a ser el de siempre, el delgado y débil Steve, me iba a morir Buck, pero encontraron una cura que como efecto secundario me convirtió en mujer…  
-¿Y el bebé? –Preguntó aun procesando la información- No te vuelves mujer con un bebé dentro…  
-Es de Tony Stark… él y yo hicimos el amor y luego me despreció por no ser Steve, luego hui y bueno, ahora estoy aquí, recién ayer me enteré de lo del embarazo. Tampoco lo creía posible.  
Bucky se sentó frente a ella, tomando sus manos. Su mente trataba de entender tantas cosas, pero si era posible que él mismo estuviera vivo después de tantos años y con su mente añicos producto de los lavados de cerebro que le hacían cada cierto tiempo, no podía ser tan loco que su amigo de infancia ahora fuera una mujer.  
Su meditación fue interrumpida por golpes en la puerta, Bucky se levantó a abrir y encontró a Sam afuera.  
-Me llamaron diciendo que se escucharon gritos en este cuarto –Miró al fondo donde estaba Stephanie y sin siquiera pedir permiso se metió al cuarto y se acercó a su amiga- ¿Steph? ¿Estás bien?  
-Si Sammy, estoy bien.  
-¿Qué te pasó en el cuello? –Dijo al ver los dedos marcados- ¡Este imbécil te hizo daño!  
Samanta se apresuró para golpear a James que había cerrado la puerta y se les había acercado.  
-No Sam, él tuvo una pesadilla, pero ahora está bien -Dijo deteniendola de la muñeca.  
La morena no se quedó tranquila con la explicación, pero decidió creerle a su amiga.  
S/T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto se puso bastante Stucky, pero no temaís pequeñas Stony lovers, se viene lo bueno :3  
> Actualizaré pronto...


End file.
